


A Line in the Sand Between You and Me

by Antys



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Sentimental, Shounen-ai, Spoilers, What-If, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antys/pseuds/Antys
Summary: Eren poteva mostrare a tutti gli altri, all’intera razza umana, di aver accettato il suo fato avverso, ma non poteva mentire davanti alla guida che conosceva ogni aspetto di lui. Levi non era mai riuscito a dimenticare quelle parole ed i lineamenti rammaricati del suo viso né a farsene una ragione.[…]«Nella mia intera esistenza ho amato una sola persona e quella sei tu».[…]In una ipotetica prossima volta non avrebbe potuto ricordarlo, nessuno di loro ne avrebbe mai avuto memoria, finché non sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui meschinamente si sarebbero incontrati e tutte le vite passate si sarebbero palesate a danno compiuto. «Nessuna prossima volta, deve essere questa volta, ti voglio in questa volta»nella mia vita, in tutte le mie vite.





	A Line in the Sand Between You and Me

Non aveva mai avuto aspettative sulla sua vita, un progetto da portare avanti, requisiti da raggiungere, obiettivi da portare a termine, doveva semplicemente e banalmente sopravvivere; nella quantità temporale più estesa che avrebbe conquistato. Era tutto quello e unica nozione che gli avevano impartito nel suo lungo arco vitale, impuntandosi a fargliela comprendere in tutto il suo insieme, ed era quello che aveva tentato di insegnare a sua volta.  
Ma non era bastato, non sarebbe mai potuto bastare davanti ad una realtà devastante; non poteva essere sufficiente per Eren che era marchiato da una data di scadenza.  
Tutti, senza esclusioni, ne possedeva una in quel mondo dannato e bellissimo, ma nessuno di loro ne entrava e ne sarebbe entrato a conoscenza. Eren, e chi era affine alla sua particolarità, l’aveva incisa sulla pelle, nelle ossa e negli organi vitali. Non poteva scappare, non poteva prendersi quel tempo negato in partenza per tergiversare, ingannare la morte e soprattutto se stessi; non poteva illudersi di avere un’occasione diversa, una divina provvidenza a stravolgere le carte in gioco.  
Eren era condannato alla morte senza aver potuto scegliere. Senza che fosse stato messo al corrente dell’effetto collaterale che contraddistingueva la situazione che l’aveva investito, una decisione che l’aveva maledetto presa in sua vece dalla follia della figura paterna e per il bene di tutta l’umanità.  
«Sono destinato a morire» gli aveva comunicato una notte, lontano da orecchie indiscrete, sotto le stelle e con un’espressione rassegnata che Levi non riusciva a sopportare, le labbra senza allegria che si curvavano verso il cielo, mentre il capitano lo fissava serio dalla posizione privilegiata in cui si trovava, distesi sull’erba incolta. Eren poteva mostrare a tutti gli altri, all’intera razza umana, di aver accettato il suo fato avverso, ma non poteva mentire davanti alla guida che conosceva ogni aspetto di lui. Levi non era mai riuscito a dimenticare quelle parole ed i lineamenti rammaricati del suo viso né a farsene una ragione.  
Eren aveva esalato il suo ultimo respiro completamente stremato, il barlume delle sue forze al limite consentito, guidato dall’enorme determinazione che lo contraddistingueva, inseguendo quel sogno e senso di giustizia, unito ad un’irrefrenabile prevalsa di vendetta, che era collimata con la fine della battaglia più importante, della conclusione della guerra. Eren era vissuto fino a quel momento per quell’unico, irripetibile istante, svuotandosi della sua linfa vitale.  
Eren era morto per dare vita a quel mondo equo e senza distinzioni, radendo al suolo tutto quello che di marcio era persistito per millenni e non si era guardato indietro. Nessun timore, nessun conto in sospeso, poteva lasciare quella terra infausta guardando in faccia la speranza di ciò che aveva delineato e che coloro che gli erano sopravvissuti avrebbero portato avanti, fino alla vetta massima.  
Si spense davanti agli sguardi attoniti e trapelanti di dolore delle persone che più l’avevano amato, senza che lui riuscisse minimamente a metterli a fuoco, ignorando le loro maschere oltraggiate che tentavano in qualsiasi modo di mimetizzare, regalandogli un bagliore spensierato nell’atto finale del suo ciclo vitale. A Eren sarebbe bastato, ne sarebbe stato grato, forse non aveva aspettato altro che quel canonico momento eterno.  
Ma per quanto tutti loro fossero preparati al peggio, a vederlo scivolare dalle loro dita per la condanna a cui era soggetto ed alla mortalità della guerra, le buone intenzioni ed il portare avanti il lascito della Coordinata non scaldava le anime distrutte.  
Levi aveva provato, tentato, aveva cercato di trovare un proprio ruolo nella nuova epoca sognata da Eren ed a cui di conseguenza aveva imparato ad aspirare anche lui, ma non c’era nulla per qualcuno che era nato con l’unico talento ed anatema di uccidere e massacrare, ridurre in poltiglia tutto ciò che si frapponeva tra la sua missione di soldato e la sopravvivenza. Non c’era nemmeno più Eren da tenere in vita ad ogni costo, anche con il pegno tra le mani insanguinate di consegnare la propria di vita in cambio della sua, ma l’Ultima Speranza dell’umanità aveva cessato di esistere ed il Soldato più Forte era rimasto con la sabbia cocente da stringere, con gli occhi vacui a vagabondare in quella distesa infinita di acqua blu e salata che Eren aveva anelato raggiungere e perdersi fin dalla tenera età. Erano perfino riusciti a macchiare di rosso anch’essa e non aveva mai creduto che al gigante fosse andata giù, eppure non aveva mai smesso di esserne innamorato, seppur con tristezza.  
In qualche modo il capitano vedeva quello specchio d’acqua come la fine di un arco narrativo, come il termine di qualcosa che non c’era più. Non era un romantico, ma trovò poetico e grottesco, quasi un dispetto ai danni del titano, immergersi ed affondare, smettere di respirare e lasciarsi riempire i polmoni dal liquido salmastro che Eren aveva amato con tutto il cuore, quello stesso identico muscolo cardiaco che aveva donato in ogni suo aspetto al proprio supervisore, all’uomo che era la sua guida, all’uomo che con sicurezza gli aveva promesso che l’avrebbe ucciso con le sue stesse mani nel caso si fosse rivelato un pericolo. Ironia, Eren non era mai stato oggetto di pericolo, il capitano non aveva mai dovuto alzare un dito su di lui e tutta la sua vita era dettata dal mantenerlo in salute, ma era stato comunque sprovvisto della propria di guida e non sarebbe mai più ritornata.  
Non apparteneva a quel nuovo mondo privo di guerra e sottratto della sua personale coordinata che gli avrebbe mostrato come camminare su quel terreno accidentato ed inesplorato.  
_Non andrai da nessuna parte senza di me_ , poteva suonare come una minaccia tipica del suo temperamento burrascoso e dedito al comando, ma era il primo ed unico desiderio che Levi si era mai permesso di esprimere da quando aveva inspirato per la prima volta, monito dell’arrivo di una nuova vita nell’universo, ma era anche quello con cui si sarebbe conclusa.

Aveva costantemente avuto la sensazione che ci fosse qualcos’altro bloccato nella sua testa, dei ricordi che non gli appartenevano, una vita che aveva già vissuto, ma rimaneva tutto sospeso in una nebbia fitta e quasi palpabile, con la vile illusione che potesse afferrarli e svelare il mistero; a volte era quasi impazzito per raggiungerli, per dargli un senso e ritrovare la ragione, scacciare la follia per qualcosa che non aveva mai conosciuto, che non gli era mai appartenuto, inseguire una realtà che non conosceva minimamente, ma che una parte della sua mente difettosa dava per vero.  
Ma più di ogni altra cosa aveva la sensazione che stesse cercando qualcosa, qualcuno; una figura costantemente nella visione periferica che gli urlava di voltarsi e delineare quei tratti facciali che non riusciva a mettere insieme, a dargli una forma ed un aspetto, miscelati ad un grigio perpetuo che gli impediva di assegnargli un colore. Tutto ciò che gli permetteva quella visione periferica, insieme all’enorme mal di testa che voleva acchiappare memorie mai esistite, era un’incredibile verde cangiante, il più sfavillante che fosse mai riuscito a scorgere in quel mondo disseminato di disastri. Era tutto ciò che di più vivo fosse presente nella sua esistenza senza scopo.  
La guerra imperlava nuovamente sulla Terra, sembrava che non ne avessero mai abbastanza, che ogni battaglia avrebbe portato a qualcosa di nuovo e diverso, migliore, ma tutto quello che Levi riusciva a scorgere erano soltanto le numerose vite che venivano stroncate senza alcun riguardo, senza sapere nemmeno che erano esistite.  
Aveva cercato con ogni fibra del suo essere di venirne escluso, di tenersi il più lontano possibile da quel richiamo sconosciuto che gli suggeriva di seguire un cammino che conosceva come il palmo delle mani, che avrebbe fatto la differenza, ma il buon senso, quella fatica atroce che compiva ogni giorno per cancellare via qualcosa che non gli apparteneva, il vissuto che non era il proprio, gli intimava caldamente di rimanere dov’era, di dedicarsi a qualcos’altro. Di cambiare la malvagità atroce dello stermino con la bellezza dell’arte.  
Ciò che il palmo della mano conosceva più di ogni altra cosa era la pittura, il mettere al mondo l’incatenarsi dei colori nella più grande delle fusioni.  
Il suo progetto, la sua missione era visitare ogni posto su quel mondo bersagliato, recarsi nei paesi e nelle città sotto assedio, portare la sua arte in una sfida continua per contrastare la brutalità della morte con l’incanto della vita, del talento e della cura che avrebbe comportato coltivarla e dare tutto se stesso per affinarla, lasciando il segno e il lascito del suo passaggio. La sua arte era una continua provocazione alla beffa della guerra ed il suo nome era conosciuto da chiunque incontrasse, in ogni galleria mal assortita in tendoni bucati e privi di pezzi di stoffa, stanze con tetti caduti o parzialmente saldati, camere piccole e mal arieggiate; erano i suoi quadri a parlare, le pennellate e la sfumatura dei pigmenti. Raccontavano la magnificenza che la natura era in grado di dare, il perfetto equilibrio da cui era composta, l’impronta dell’uomo che sapeva amalgamarsi perfettamente alla sua forma, alle sue esigenze, lo spettacolo incredibile che manifestava dinnanzi alle genti che la decantavano. Perfino nel marcio Levi riusciva a cogliere l’essenza della vita, la scintilla a cui tutto dava un senso e quel sentimento d’ammirazione ed orgoglio che scatenava negli osservatori occasionali che volevano osservarla ed in quelli che lottavano concretamente per raggiungere il luogo designato, trovando la maniera per sfuggire alla battaglia anche per un solo attimo di beatitudine che ridava la voglia di continuare ad andare avanti e difendere a spada tratta la propria incolumità ed i doni di Madre Terra.  
Era quello il suo modo di combattere, diventare un’ispirazione per chi aveva smesso di sperare e per chi credeva ancora; pennelli ed una tavolozza di pigmenti accuratamente scelti, totalmente opposta alla sensazione delle sue mani sporche di un sangue che sapeva di aver versato, ma di cui non aveva alcuna testimonianza, sostituita dalla pesantezza della composizione delle tempere.  
Tempere che in ogni dove cercavano di riprodurre quelle iridi dal verde impossibile, come se l’autore non fosse stato ancora capace di raffigurare e trovare il pigmento esatto, intervallato da colpi di luce del blu marino più maestoso. Per Levi era una croce di cui non riusciva a disfarsi, propagarsi a far prendere corpo a tutto ciò su cui posava lo sguardo, ma impossibilitato a rendere concreto ciò che anelava con ogni fibra del suo organismo, l’istantanea illusoria a cui consacrava la sua follia ed a cui, di conseguenza, affibbiava tutte le colpe della sua precaria condizione.  
Quegli occhi dalle mille sfumature di smeraldo e blu cobalto si concretizzavano nella maggior parte delle sue tele e Levi non poteva fuggirne.  
«Sembra stia cercando qualcuno, è così?» la domanda era posta con riserbo e velata curiosità, ma con un accenno di rispetto e un’inflessione leggera di allegria.  
Non era un interrogatorio, era una sottoforma di approccio per iniziare una conversazione, una qualsiasi, che poteva morire esattamente sul nascere. Levi non apprezzava particolarmente gli approcci delle genti, si limitava nel suo mutismo ed ai cenni espliciti che comunicavano in sua vece, erano i dipinti che parlavano per lui, che dovevano dare la forza per lottare e sopravvivere ad una guerra immotivata, ma era facile cadere nella tentazione di rivolgergli la parola, soprattutto se la sala che l’accoglieva era silenziosa e con pochi visitatori, mentre il frastuono delle bombe e granate risuonava in tutto il circondato. Quelle, quelle erano le persone che non si fermavano davanti a nulla ed affrontavano la malvagità della battaglia per poter dare una sola occhiata rapida a ciò che le sue tele volevano raccontare, ma benché li encomiasse e provasse ammirazione per il loro coraggio, Levi era programmato troppo male per poterli degnare di una risposta che non fosse un mugugno e un’occhiata periferica prima che si stancasse di dare un senso a quelle gemme di giada che era consapevole fossero inesistenti. Era una contemplazione a cui lui medesimo poteva dare un termine ed i suoi visitatori non gli avevano mai dato troppo peso.  
Sentì la suola delle scarpe consumate del suo ospite avanzare di un passo, dirigersi senza alcuna motivazione nella sua direzione con portamento fiero ed accurato; sembravano i passi di un soldato ben addestrato, quei passi che un normale civile non avrebbe mai potuto sentire, eppure le orecchie dell’artista erano troppo attente ai cambiamenti, al suono di ogni cosa che lo circondava. Quelle capacità appartenevano a lui o alla precedente vita? Era talmente eccelso da percepire un turbamento nella nuova avanzata del visitatore, nei piedi che quasi incespicarono ed esitarono, l’aria nei polmoni che si statizzava ed il fiato che rimaneva intrappolato tra i denti. «Capitano».  
L’incredulità del ragazzo si diffuse in tutto l’organismo di Levi ed il sangue si ghiacciò nelle vene, impedendogli di prendere una nuova boccata. «Non sono-» perché chiamarlo capitano? Non lo era mai stato, non aveva mai fatto parte della milizia, non aveva mai voluto dare il suo contributo a quella malattia di distruzione ed annientamento.  
Tutto si estinse e gli occhi grigi e bluastri dell’artista si rifletterono sulle tante decantate iridi di smeraldo. Perfino la luce che penetrava dal soffitto dismesso di quel luogo dell’orrore riusciva a manifestare quelle tinte dell’oceano che l’avevano incantato e dannato. «Eren» lo realizzò in quell’istante, in quella frazione microscopica di tempo. Realizzò di aver sempre conosciuto il suo nome, il nome del suo tormento, della sua ricerca, il nome del ragazzo che aveva amato con ogni cellula del suo essere in una vita cancellata e che gli era morto davanti, completamente inerte e consapevole della sua incapacità di poter fare la differenza, di potergli donare la possibilità di bearsi della vita così com’era di suo diritto. Eren, l’Ultima Speranza dell’umanità, che soccombette al termine di una guerra vinta e che avrebbe dovuto impedirne di future.  
«Mi stava davvero cercando, capitano» nell’immobilità in cui stagnavano, quegli occhi impossibili avevano scandagliato i lavori che li circondavano, il marchio contraddistinto che figurava in tutte e che lo chiamava a gran voce.  
Il suo sguardo era ancora attonito, eppure Eren era riuscito ad identificarlo prima di lui, semplicemente dall’osservazione del suo profilo, nell’incrocio anticipato dei suoi occhi, la magia della tanto chiacchierata visione periferica. «Non sono più un capitano».  
Le labbra del ragazzo si curvarono lievemente verso l’alto, il sapore nostalgico che le animava ed i ricordi appena riaffiorati che si presentavano bersagliandoli senza riguardo. «Sarà sempre il mio capitano».  
Poteva toccarlo? Voleva toccarlo. «Sei stato qui per tutto questo tempo?» era una città portuaria, poteva essere un indizio indispensabile.  
Eren si strinse nella sua giacca verde militare, ma non sapeva se dargli atto di aver pensato a mimetizzarsi o se avesse tutto un altro significato che non voleva conoscere. Voleva portarlo via di lì, immediatamente. «Sono nato qui e qui sono rimasto».  
Era incredibile come la loro vita si fosse riavvolta, ma la differenza d’età continuasse ad essere troppo grande; Eren persisteva nell’eterna giovinezza, nel fiore degli anni e Levi non sapeva se temerlo, se fosse un’indicazione per un futuro che non avrebbero avuto o sperare in qualcosa di nuovo. «Combatti questa guerra?».  
«No» proferì il ventenne, una smorfia di amarezza e quel qualcosa che non aveva intenzione di cambiare, malgrado tutti gli sforzi. «Non mi appartiene, non la sento mia. Ma immagino che in qualche modo il mio essere sapesse di aver già dato tutto».  
Aveva dato tutto, ma si chiedeva se Eren avesse idea di che cosa avesse dato lui, il peccato capitale di cui si era macchiato per raggiungerlo. «L’umanità non impara mai».  
«Così dicono» pronunciò quell’allegria mistica, quasi del tutto incompresa da Levi, se non l’avesse visto crescere nel ciclo precedente, perdere tutti i suoi ideali per acquisirne di nuovi, spegnersi e riaccendersi come una miccia inarrestabile. «Forse ci vorrà ancora tempo per vederne gli effetti».  
Levi non credeva in alcuna maniera a quella possibilità, ma aveva sempre sostenuto i sogni di Eren, con durezza e richiamandolo continuamente, quasi sperando che abbandonasse il progetto, ma il gigante era soltanto diventato più temerario e cocciuto.  
Sperava davvero che un giorno avrebbe avuto ragione, che la sua fantasia si concretizzasse, in un secolo qualsiasi, in un millennio prossimo all’arrivo, ma sicuramente non erano destinati a vederlo realizzare.  
Ne ebbe la certezza quando le dita non riuscirono ad arrivare a quelle di Eren, privandolo perfino del miraggio di poter aver avuto la sensazione di averlo quantomeno sfiorato. Il fascio di luce accecante arrivò prima del rumore assordante, del botto agghiacciante che la bomba che era stata sganciata illecitamente sulla cittadina produsse.  
Vide Eren sfibrarsi davanti agli occhi devastati, svanire e ridursi in polvere, cancellare quelle iridi talmente tanto sognate da diventare un’ossessione, annientando nuovamente l’impronta della sua ascesa.  
Nemmeno in quella vita qualcuno avrebbe conservato il ricordo di Eren, il titano che corrispondeva all’ultima speranza dell’umanità, ma con l’ultimo barlume di lucidità prima che anche Levi si disfacesse, prese coscienza delle innumerevoli tele a cui aveva faticosamente lavorato che conservavano la sua traccia, la loro traccia, sparse per l’intero globo. Gliene bastava una, soltanto una in tutto l’universo a testimoniare della sua esistenza.

Il frusciare del vento gli accarezzò il folto pelo nero, le zampette procedevano caute sui cuscinetti rosa, poggiandole sul terreno e procedendo con grazia tra i ciottoli che decoravano il percorso, saltando su una sporgenza e l’altra, inoltrandosi tra le tende che svolazzavano imperterrite da una finestra, guidate dall’aria leggera e quasi paradisiaca che le sfiorava come se fossero piume, guidandolo all’interno dell’edificio incolore ed accogliendolo, incontrando stanze piene di barelle e letti occupati di ogni sorta. Incredibilmente c’era una strana aria rilassata, in mezzo ai colpi di tosse e alla difficoltà di prendere nuovo ossigeno; forse era ciò che serviva a qualcuno che era stato ferito dalle battaglie affrontate e giungeva fin lì per essere curato e riprendersi.  
«Ehy, ciao» esordì con calore una voce maschile, uno degli ospiti dell’ospedale militare.  
Le orecchie del gatto si rizzarono ed il muso si voltò in un secondo, alzando la testa per incontrare colui che fermava la sua avanzata e che minacciava la sua incolumità, ma come in un passato che tornava a bussare, delle vite che non sapeva gli appartenessero ad un corpo umano e da uomo che aveva posseduto, riaffiorarono in un terrificante e tremendo istante. _Eren_.  
Il ragazzo gli dedicò un pio sorriso di incoraggiamento, un occhio bendato ed un braccio ingessato, insieme ad una stampella per tenerlo in piedi e non perdere l’equilibrio, apparendo al soldato come se fosse la cosa più bella e tenera che gli fosse mai capitato di incontrare davanti a tanta devastazione ed asetticità di una struttura nata per salvare il salvabile dalla brutalità della guerra. Levi immaginò che la realtà non fosse troppo distante da quella e… _Levi_ , si chiamava Levi, si era sempre chiamato Levi. «Hai fame?».  
_Fame_? Levi provava molte cose, ma la fame era l’ultima cosa che poteva toccarlo; quello era Eren, il suo Eren. Un Eren che in qualche modo era incappato nuovamente nella vita della milizia e che si era ancora una volta portato via qualcosa da lui.  
Eren si mosse in un momento, prendendo una ciotola da cui probabilmente aveva mangiato e presentandogli una poltiglia che il micio non avrebbe degnato di uno sguardo, poggiandolo per terra a facilitargli il compito con non poca fatica. Voleva conquistarlo? Il ragazzo pensava seriamente che ne avesse bisogno? Non riusciva a riconoscerlo in quella forma?  
Levi l’osservò per un lungo minuto, scrutando quell’unica iride che gli era permesso di vedere, ma privato del tutto di poter scorgere l’incredibile colore che sapeva appartenergli, ma che non poteva identificare in nessun modo, privato della capacità di ammirare i pigmenti e la sua memoria latente, ridotta in quel corpo troppo piccolo per poterla contenere, tentava di fargli presente di quale bellezza fosse. Tutto quello che la sua forma di animale gli permetteva, era riconoscere che fossero chiari, molto chiari.  
Annusò a malapena la cibaria, troppo concentrato a gettare occhiate verso l’alto, a quella figura che era sempre stata di svariati centimetri più in là di lui, ma che in quella particolare circostanza risultasse un colosso. Era ironico, Eren finiva irrimediabilmente per essere associato al titano che una volta era stato. Forse era la condanna della loro condizione.  
Eren rise allegramente e Levi lo fissò truce, non capendo la ragione di quel comportamento. «Non piace nemmeno a me, ma questo passa in convento» sospirò con sforzo nel sedersi sul bordo del materasso, scostandosi dal viso disseminato di qualche cicatrice i capelli cresciuti troppo lunghi e velocemente.  
Il felino non riuscì a trattenersi e si arrampicò con stratagemma sul letto, ruzzolando con grazia sulle lenzuola sfatte, tenendosi strategicamente a debita distanza, senza riuscire a togliergli gli occhi di dosso, mentre il soldato ferito rimaneva in silenzio per tutto il percorso, rispettando il suo approccio diffidente, eppure talmente incuriosito da portarlo a raggiungerlo.  
Sorrise ancora una volta, con quella nota intenerita e nostalgica che Levi era sicuro di aver già visto da qualche parte, allungando appena una mano e distendendo un dito vicino al muso, sprigionando la scia del suo odore con cui avrebbe dovuto tentare di farsi accettare e che il gatto giurava di conoscere perfettamente, ma in quella forma sembrava più intenso e perforante, come se possedesse dei sensi amplificati che potessero presentarglielo sotto una nuova luce. Levi si fece incantare nell’immediato e cedette in un battito di ciglia al calore lontano di Eren che già lo investiva, strofinando il naso sulla falange offertagli ed inspirando profondamente l’odore che gli era terribilmente mancato senza averne cognizione.  
Si lasciò accarezzare quasi per magia e tutto il pelo si arruffò sotto le falangi delicate e gentili, terribilmente e malvagiamente premurose e piene di affetto. «Non sembravi un gatto in cerca di attenzioni, mi hai ingannato per bene».  
Levi avrebbe voluto protestare, soffiargli e magari morderlo anche, ma il suo corpo traditore si esibì in minuscole fusa che rinnegò fortemente, disconoscendole, ma quelle si estesero ancora di più quando la grande mano di Eren gli percorse tutta la schiena e Levi sapeva di aver perso in partenza. Ma era colpa sua se poteva finalmente beneficiare del suo tocco? Quel tocco che gli era stato strappato ben due volte e di cui non aveva assaporato in alcun modo nella sua ultima vita precedente?  
«Signor Jaeger, quel gatto non può stare qui» la bolla felice di Levi scoppiò così com’era arrivata, come tutto quello che gli era capitato.  
Eren sbuffò per nulla con garbo, grattando imperterrito sulla testolina del felino senza che il rimprovero potesse indisporlo. «Andiamo, Doc, penso che rallegri un po’ questo mattatoio».  
L’essere che era evidentemente il dottore che aveva Eren in cura non sembrò essere d’accordo né apprezzare la definizione, battendo un piede sul pavimento tassativamente e con un significato chiaro. «Non è igienico».  
«Cosa importa, non penso possa togliermi più di quanto abbia già perso» il tono era ancora quello che Levi conosceva ed aveva sempre conosciuto, ma da quello poteva intuire che Eren avesse effettivamente perduto qualcosa che il micio disconosceva.  
Il medico sospirò completamente arreso, senza speranze, conoscitore della testardaggine del suo paziente e di quanto fosse impossibile sovrastarlo. Tornò sui suoi passi, non prima di aver controllato la benda all’occhio a cui Eren si mostrò del tutto indifferente, mentre era evidente quanto bruciasse dentro.  
Levi rimase per tutto il tempo sull’attenti a quattro zampe sul letto del ragazzo, seguendo con malcelato interesse tutta la procedura e gli salì sulle gambe quando l’intruso sparì com’era apparso.  
Eren lo scrutò in silenzio con la sua unica iride per diversi istanti, trattenendogli tra i polpastrelli bollenti la punta di un orecchio, spostando impercettibilmente la pelliccia e Levi aveva l’impressione che potesse scavargli dentro come un tempo era stato capace in ruoli inversi. «Sei lui, non è vero?».  
Il corpo della palla di pelo tremò tutto, ma non lo diede a vedere, non mostrò quanto quella dichiarazione lo stordisse e gli facesse in qualche modo sperare, anche se di quale speranza avrebbe potuto parlare? Cosa li avrebbe attesi?  
«Il fato non prova alcun amore per noi, capitano» dichiarò il soldato ferito, una cantilena lontana ed amara, intrisa di un veleno che non avrebbe mai voluto più conoscere.  
Le orecchie feline si rizzarono a quell’appellativo e la concretezza della realtà tornò a bersagliarlo tutto in un fiato. Eren l’aveva riconosciuto, Eren sapeva chi fosse, chi era stato e cos’erano loro due. E quanto fosse impossibile relazionarsi come avevano tentato di sognare in un tempo lontano, in un mondo che non esisteva più e di cui l’intera razza umana aveva cancellato le memorie della venuta dei giganti.  
Strusciare il capo contro il suo sterno fu istintivo, unico mezzo per comunicargli quanto avesse ragione, che fosse proprio lui, che era tornato e l’aveva finalmente trovato.  
Le dita di Eren corrisposero il suo bisogno di contatto e lo accarezzarono su un fianco, prendendolo di peso ed avvicinandolo al viso, depositandogli in un momento di stallo un tenue bacio sulla testa pelosa, scaturendo un arricciamento del naso da parte del quadrupede ed il suo dimenarsi, come se non avesse apprezzato il gesto; fu in quell’occasione che sentì per la seconda volta la risata allegra del ragazzo, ma una più vera e spensierata. «Forse non è così perfido questo destino se è riuscita a trovarle l’animale più pulito del pianeta» Levi finalmente soffiò offeso e per nulla lusingato ed Eren se lo godette tutto. «Riuscirò a farle un bagno degno di questo nome, capitano, e poi potremo finalmente tornare a casa».  
Levi si era chiesto com’era quell’ipotetica casa, in quale parte del globo si trovassero e fino a dove fossero stati costretti a viaggiare, ma quello che si dimostrava sicuro era la benda sul viso sparita, l’iride chiara di Eren che finalmente poteva mostrarsi in tutto il suo splendore, uno splendore che era precluso ad una vista completamente basata sui toni del bianco e nero com’era toccata al felino, una vista che Eren avrebbe per sempre dovuto dimenticarsi nella cornea distrutta durante la guerra. 

L’aria era completamente irrespirabile, così fitta e pesante da gravare necessariamente sul petto, rendendo vano il tentativo di prendersi cura di se stessi e sopravvivere alle lunghe sparatorie, seguite da granate e bombardamenti; nulla in quel campo presagiva un ritorno a casa, perfino il cielo azzurro preferiva privarsi della vista e distogliere lo sguardo dal massacro, sostituendosi con una nube di cenere e cemento che spesso sovrastava l’intero ambiente e che irrimediabilmente finiva nei polmoni.  
Il sottufficiale Ackermann non doveva più stupirsi di quell’annientamento continuo che l’umanità portava avanti da secoli e di cui sembrava non saziarsi mai, mentre la terra nella quale camminavano versava lacrime di liquido scarlatto, non lasciandole mai un intervallo considerevole per piangere i suoi morti. Era mai esistito un mondo senza guerra? Ci si era mai fermati a contemplare il circondato e ad osannare il pianeta in cui avevano avuto la fortuna di nascere? Il genere umano avrebbe mai abbassato le armi?  
«Sottufficiale Ackermann, sono appena arrivati gli ultimi feriti» Levi fu interrotto da uno dei suoi sottoposti ligi al dovere mentre controllava per la centesima volta le carte del territorio, pensando ad un nuovo modo di disporre gli squadroni ed anticipare il nemico. Non riusciva più a dormire, spremendosi le meningi insieme ai suoi alti ufficiali, ma per una ragione o per un’altra, affidavano sempre il lato strategico alle sue dipendenze ben consapevoli che non facesse parte delle sue mansioni né del suo grado; forse era solo un modo di lavarsi le mani e sperare in una rapida vittoria o conclusione di qualche tipo, era una guerra che durava da troppo tempo, da ben prima che Levi venisse alla luce.  
Levi arrotolò nuovamente le carte, scostandosi la frangetta troppo lunga dagli occhi grigi, prendendo un lungo respiro ed abbandonando la sua postazione, oltrepassando i detriti, saettando tra i pezzi di roccia e mura disseminati su tutto il campo occupato dalla conquista. «Qualcuno di grave?».  
Il soldato lo seguì nell’immediato, allungando il passo, ma rimanendo costantemente dietro di lui con diligenza; il sottufficiale Ackermann era incredibilmente veloce per la bassa statura con cui si trovava, era difficile rispettare la sua avanzata. «Nessuno dei nostri, ma abbiamo trovato alcuni soldati del comando nemico ed uno di loro non versa nelle migliori condizioni».  
L’uomo al comando oltrepassò l’entrata dell’ospedale di campo costituito da tendoni e lettini che avevano visto giorni migliori, gli attrezzi di chirurgia abbandonati a se stessi ed immersi in qualsiasi liquido o brodaglia che potesse sterilizzarli in qualunque maniera, accerchiati da bende ed antidolorifici di tutte le specie. C’era sangue dappertutto, pezze grondanti di denso liquido rubino, lamenti di ogni sorta, respiri agonizzanti e sofferti, voci rauche e qualcuno che ancora teneva duro, tentando di far forza a tutta la guarnigione in stato comatoso. Si chiedeva cosa non fosse grave per il suo sottoposto che con tanto impeto era andato ad aggiornarlo personalmente sulle ultime condizioni dei suoi uomini; molti di quegli uomini avrebbero perso parti dei loro corpi, braccia, gambe, mani e alcuni sarebbero rimasti paralizzati per sempre se i medici affidatigli non avessero trovato il modo di rendere possibile l’impossibile, ma anche sotto quella luce, per molti non c’era speranza di ripresa.  
Posò lo sguardo su ogni brandina occupata, il numero dei letti aumentava vertiginosamente e pochi tornavano ai posti assegnatagli, ricominciando a lottare e sperando di essere fortunati una seconda volta e tornare al loro paese d’origine, ma la maggior parte ritornava a casa congedato con tutti gli onori del caso, ma la perdita di tutto il resto. Levi non riusciva a vedere la fine di quella guerra, non riusciva nemmeno a calcolare quanto ancora a lungo si sarebbe protratta e quante vittime avrebbe mietuto.  
In quell’arsenale di corpi distesi e ridotti ad un elenco di ferite, riconosceva il volto di ogni uomo che l’aveva servito e che desiderava farlo ancora; confidava segretamente nella speranza che avrebbero ribaltato il risultato. «I nostri ospiti?» domandò riferendosi ai randagi degli avversari che avevano raccolto come il codice militare e la morale umana comandava.  
«Sono tutti lì, signore» disse immediatamente l’interpellato, indicando uno degli angoli del capannone riservato esclusivamente al reparto medico.  
Il sottufficiale degnò appena i corpi di coloro che li stavano sterminando, riuscendo a contare quattro figure non troppo malmesse di cui in seguito avrebbero deciso le sorti; anche i loro nemici erano così generosi? Le iridi argentee successivamente volavano da una parte all’altra, finché non si posarono su una quinta figura più nascosta e che aveva bisogno di maggiori attenzioni rispetto agli altri. Era pieno di fasciature ed attaccato ad ogni sacca possibile contenente qualsiasi cosa Levi ignorasse, ma che serviva a tenerlo vivo; si ricordò dell’appunto del suo sottoposto che lo metteva in guardia davanti a quell’evenienza.  
Spingersi nella sua direzione fu del tutto immotivato, ma voleva vedere con i propri occhi un uomo in meno con cui non avrebbe dovuto combattere e cancellare automaticamente dalla sua lista. Non un uomo, ma un ragazzo. _Quel_ ragazzo.  
Come la pellicola di un film, tutto nel suo cervello si riavvolse, proiettando immagini lontane e vite già vissute, persone perdute e rammarichi mai dimenticati, il continuo supplizio del fato che imperterrito si ostinava a separarli senza mai permettergli di ricongiungersi. «Eren» l’urlo di quel suono mai sentito dal suo comando echeggiò per tutto il campo, stracolmo di dolore e pentimento, la vita che quasi iniziava a lasciarlo ancora prima di essersi accertato delle condizioni di quell’organismo che giaceva senza riuscire veramente ad emettere fiato.  
Precipitarsi da lui fu necessario, un bisogno fisiologico che non avrebbe mai potuto spiegare e trattenere. Si chinò inginocchiandosi davanti alla sua brandina, incontrando quegli occhi socchiusi e quasi del tutti coperti dalle bende che gli fasciavano la testa, imbrattata da troppo sangue, talmente eccessivo che Levi non poteva credere che quell’unico corpo potesse contenerne così tanto; ogni parte della sua persona era avvolta in teli che in un tempo remoto erano stati di un bianco immacolato, ma che trasudavano cremisi ad ogni battito di ciglia. «Eren» chiamò ancora con la voce spezzata e spaventata, le dita calde che afferrarono quelle quasi gelate del ferito, completamente imbrattate di quel liquido vermiglio che portava il marchio del mietitore di anime ad ogni respiro, avvicinandole alle labbra e baciandone le nocche in una riverenza, infischiandosene totalmente di sporcarsi e dell’idea che i suoi uomini potessero farsi di lui – che lo etichettassero pure come traditore se quello li avrebbe fatti stare meglio.  
Le ciglia castane sfarfallarono e Levi poté ammirare dopo ere intere quel magnifico smeraldo che lo seguiva in ogni dove, sporcato da un blu che tendeva all’oscurità del buio; non era florido e vitale come l’aveva avuto presente in ogni ciclo in cui era stato protagonista ed in cui l’aveva incontrato, non era determinato e pieno di quella carica che Levi aveva sempre invidiato. Tutto appariva spento, un velo opaco che lo separava dalla via della vita e della morte. Non era difficile capire in quale sarebbe sprofondato. «Capitano» gracchiò in un ansimo, la voce arrochita che a malapena era riuscito ad intercettare, la gola che grattava e che chiedeva pietà.  
Una parte di Levi si estinse in quell’istante. «Perché? Perché hai scelto di nuovo questa vita? Devi stare lontano dall’esercito» esattamente come avrebbe dovuto fare lui, esattamente com’era stato quando Eren aveva vinto la guerra dei giganti e Levi era rimasto con un pugno di mosche. Aveva pensato, calcolato, sperato che il mondo non avesse più bisogno del Soldato più Forte dell’umanità, ma continuava a richiamarlo. Continuava ad assoldarli entrambi.  
La fatica in Eren era evidente, le labbra erano completamente cianotiche e spellate, il volto che solitamente era di uno splendido ambrato si presentava completamente di un bianco cadaverico ed i battiti che avvertiva sfiorandogli il polso erano ad ogni secondo più lenti. «La prossima volta me ne ricorderò».  
In una ipotetica prossima volta non avrebbe potuto ricordarlo, nessuno di loro ne avrebbe mai avuto memoria, finché non sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui meschinamente si sarebbero incontrati e tutte le vite passate si sarebbero palesate a danno compiuto. «Nessuna prossima volta, deve essere questa volta, ti voglio in questa volta» _nella mia vita, in tutte le mie vite_.  
«Capitano, la mia condizione non è mai cambiata» un colpo di tosse quasi gli spezzò la gabbia toracica e Levi desiderava soltanto che il simbolo della speranza smettesse di parlare, che tutto quel male gli fosse portato via. «Sono destinato a morire».  
«No, no» gridò in negazione il sottufficiale, lo strazio che dilagava nei vasi sanguigni, che si appropriava dei polmoni che gli impedivano di scambiare l’anidride carbonica con l’ossigeno. «Ti amo, Eren. Mi hai sentito? Ti amo, resta con me. Resta con me».  
Tutto quello che di Eren gli rimase fu l’ultimo respiro che si sgretolò a mezza bocca, delle sottili lacrime che gli rigarono soltanto una parte del viso macchiato di sangue e la luce accecante per cui Levi aveva perso la testa spegnersi del tutto in quelle iridi che contenevano l’intera magnificenza del pianeta blu. Glielo aveva mai detto, di amarlo? Gli aveva mai confidato che senza di lui non c’era una ragione di esistere, di resistere?  
Il sottufficiale Levi Ackermann quella stessa notte sparse le proprie cervella con un colpo di pistola in ogni angolo della tenda offertagli, luogo in cui avrebbe voluto portare e proteggere il ragazzo che continuava a morirgli davanti ad ogni vita, memore della sua incompetenza.

La pazienza non era una caratteristica che in generale lo rappresentava, era l’ultimo aggettivo con cui qualcuno avrebbe mai potuto descriverlo, eppure esistevano determinate situazioni che lo richiedevano ed a cui si dedicava con cura.  
Ma non avrebbe mai pensato di essere talmente masochista da testarla e di volerla sottoporre ad uno stress che potesse farla scoppiare.  
Forse la sua vita aveva bisogno di un punto che resettasse ciò che la difficoltà gli offriva.  
Non aveva idea del perché ne fosse stato così attratto da incantarsi a fissarli, ma un giorno si era ritrovato in mezzo ad un’enorme distesa verde chiamato da uno di quei momenti in cui aveva bisogno di evadere dal clamore della città, allontanarsi dalla frenesia del lavoro assiduo che aveva scelto, ed era rimasto calamitato da un uomo che liberava il suo falco in volo. Si erano ritrovati entrambi a bearsi dello spettacolo sopra le loro teste, della grazia che l’animale destreggiava, dell’eleganza di quelle ali perfette che seguivano ogni suo movimento e cambiamento di direzione. Levi si era innamorato di quelle ali. Levi le aveva desiderate.  
La sua mente era tornata indietro nel tempo, ad un’era che nemmeno pensava esistesse, era talmente lontana che si era perduto e poi aveva incontrato solo il vuoto, delle immagini bianche che non riflettevano la luce e Levi non vi aveva visto nulla. Per un momento aveva perso la capacità di respirare e poi tutto si era riavvolto per tornare a quell’esatto istante che stava vivendo. Non era stato più lo stesso dopo quel giorno, aveva cercato di riprendersi quella sensazione e scoprirne l’arcano.  
Cercare un circolo di falconeria fu un richiamo del tutto inaspettato, ma che in qualche modo sentiva giusto; trovarlo non fu particolarmente semplice. L’unico più vicino alla sua città era a due ore di viaggio in automobile da una parte e dall’altra, per un totale di quattro, con annesso di traffico, scarichi da marmitte inquinanti ed ogni scherzo che una statale malriuscita potesse serbargli; il ritorno era anche più disastroso. Ma non si era arreso, non si era mai arreso e poter instaurare un legame totalmente connesso ed affine con animali tanto reali era solo un privilegio.  
Eppure era sicuro di non aver ancora trovato il compagno della vita.  
«Abbiamo un esemplare di aquila di mare particolarmente turbolento» annunciò Erwin Smith, colui che gli aveva insegnato ogni segreto sulla falconeria, gli approcci ed ogni particolare dettaglio che potesse servirgli, ma c’erano determinati elementi che avrebbe appreso soltanto con il tempo e quando avrebbe trovato il partner ideale.  
Levi ne aveva cambiati diversi, aveva provato con i falchi, con le aquile e perfino con i gufi reali; avevano tenuto duro quanto era possibilmente immaginabile, ma quella scintilla che legava un essere umano ad un volatile non era mai scattata. «Turbolento quanto?».  
«Diciamo che prima di tornare a casa, è necessario contare di avere il numero esatto di dita» Erwin lo disse con un’ironia divertita, quella smorfia ridente da chi ne sapeva più di tutti che si allargava sull’intero viso.  
«Ha cambiato molti partner?» il suo interesse era interamente accademico, probabilmente perché si trovava nella stessa barca, a differenza di tutti i suoi conoscenti che avevano trovato l’affinità con più facilità. Magari era soltanto lui a non aver particolare pazienza, come aveva sempre supposto.  
«Troppi, non era nemmeno destinato a questo circolo. Diciamo che l’hanno scaricato a noi» Erwin stese il braccio verso il gufo reale color del miele che volava sopra le loro teste, richiamandolo ed aspettando che recepisse il messaggio. Il volatile atterrò sull’arto superiore offertogli in tutta la sua grazia. «Vuoi conoscerlo?».  
Levi non sapeva affatto perché avesse accettato di vederlo, sapeva già che non avrebbe cavato un ragno dal buco; doveva volersi più male di quanto avrebbe mai pensato, essere rifiutato era ciò che gli riusciva meglio.  
Entrarono nel recinto dedicato ai pennuti appena arrivati e senza un addestratore a loro legato, furono accolti da schiamazzi di ogni sorta che non impressionavano nessuno, Levi era così abituato che era la beata norma.  
Quello che lo gelò sul posto fu quella piccola crocchia in cui era rintanato l’esemplare di Aquila Calva più maestosa ed immensa su cui avesse posato gli occhi.  
Il piumaggio impeccabile sembrava di nero inchiostro con quella scarsità di luce che entrava dalla guferia, ma Levi era certo che fosse di un castano scuro e dalle penne più chiare, la testa era completamente bianca com’era tipica della sua specie, esattamente come la coda, e gli occhi era di un insolito ed insospettabile verde bosco, con dei richiami al blu dell’oceano che non sapeva spiegarsi. Quelli non erano per nulla legati a quella particolare razza. Erano di qualcun altro, erano di _quel_ qualcun altro. «Ha già un nome?».  
«No» negò vistosamente Erwin, accarezzando la schiena del suo gufo, spettinandogli le penne. «Non ne riconosce nessuno».  
_No, certo che no_. «Eren» fu tutto quello che biascicò nella propria immobilità.  
«Eren?» il biondo lo guardò stranito, il dubbio sulla sua sanità mentale che per un momento lo attraversò. «Non mi sembra-» ma non ebbe mai modo di completare il suo dissenso dinnanzi allo spettacolo a cui assistette.  
Le falangi di una mano di Levi si alzarono ed andarono incontro al becco appuntito e leggermente curvo dell’aquila, facendosi esaminare per qualche istante e procedendo con cautela, lasciando scivolare le dita sulle piume candide ed incredibilmente pulite, accarezzandole con tutto l’amore del mondo.  
L’aquila lo accettò nel modo in cui Erwin non aveva mai visto in vita sua e si abbandonò al nuovo falconiere come se gli riponesse tutta la sua esistenza. «Eren sia».  
Il legame con l’Aquila di Mare Testabianca fu immediato e Levi riuscì a portarlo fuori dalla recinzione in cui era confinato nemmeno due giorni dopo. Erano insoliti, non usavano nessuna delle tecniche su cui era basata la falconeria da millenni.  
Non c’erano richiami di alcuna sorta, nessun suono, nessun gesto di speciale teatralità, nessuna striscia di cuoio da legare alle zampe o campanelli segnaletici, alcun rivelatore telemetrico. Eren seguiva il nome con cui Levi lo chiamava ed il lungo fischio con cui l’avvisava di tornare da lui quando il trascorrere del tempo si dilatava troppo. Non c’era altro se non la loro connessione silenziosa.  
«Nemmeno il cappuccio?» Erwin non voleva intromettersi troppo, non stava a lui dirgli cosa stava sbagliando e cosa no, soprattutto se quell’aquila era talmente diligente come non ne aveva mai viste, eppure aveva assistito a delle dita che quasi non saltavano in aria, prese di mira dal volatile da coloro che provavano a domarlo. Era l’esemplare più particolare che avesse avuto il piacere di conoscere.  
Il braccio di Levi era già teso, ma non dava l’impressione di volere la sua aquila lì con lui, ma che gli stesse augurando un buon viaggio. «No, Eren li odia» non c’era nulla di più tremendo di un sacco nero che gli calava sul capo, privandolo della vista e sottraendogli tutto quello che aveva intorno. Privarlo degli stimoli circostanti poteva essere un’ottima tecnica per ogni altro volatile, ma non per Eren.  
«Non hai paura che non torni più?» le strisce di cuoio, i campanelli ed i cappucci neri, perfino il rivelatore telemetrico, facevano tutti parte dell’addestramento ed ogni falconiere ne usufruiva. Erano delle bestie che più di altre amavano la libertà avendo ogni caratteristica che permettesse loro di esserlo.  
«Non si allontanerebbe mai da me» dichiarò il lontano Soldato più Forte, puntando gli occhi verso l’Ultima Speranza che si destreggiava nel cielo dall’azzurro intenso, mostrando le sue capacità aeree perfette e l’amore profondo che provava per il volo. «Ma se preferisse la libertà, gliela darei» non erano più tornati sull’argomento.  
«Le aquile sono animali incredibilmente fedeli e le Testabianca in particolar modo» Erwin elargì quella nozione in un giorno imprecisato, dopo che aveva osservato Levi ed Eren per mesi interagire tra loro, creare il più grande duo tra allevatore ed allevato mai conosciuto. «Scelgono un solo compagno per tutta la vita».  
L’impassibilità di Levi era famosa, nessuno se ne preoccupava particolarmente, ma quando si toccava la sfera emotiva che lo univa ad Eren, le cose cambiavano leggermente, il falconiere veterano poteva vedere delle espressioni sul suo viso dai lineamenti perfetti. «Un solo compagno?».  
«Sì» confermò il biondo, mentre l’interpellato planava su di loro, atterrando sul braccio del suo padrone e salendo fin sopra la spalla, appollaiandosi con ogni tranquillità possibile, ricercando sempre un maggior contatto con il suo partner di caccia. «Un solo amore» forse non si poteva parlare dell’amore come lo consideravano canonicamente gli umani, ma dal modo in cui l’aquila strusciò la testa candida su quella corvina, piena d’affetto e sicurezza, era quasi certo che Eren ne conoscesse il significato esatto.  
Erano giunti vicinissimi al tramonto e l’Aquila Calva aveva volato per tutto il giorno, scrutato con parsimonia dal basso dallo sguardo attento di Levi, lo spazio senza confini che gli concedeva e la totale possibilità di esprimersi come più preferiva. Atterrò con tutta la fierezza di cui era intriso sul braccio preparato del suo capitano e le falangi erano già pronte ad accarezzarlo per ricompensarlo, per dargli il bentornato. «Non potevi essere nient’altro che un’Aquila di Mare» disse Levi più a se stesso che al suo interlocutore silenzioso che lo osservava con le sue grandi iridi espressive, capaci di perforarlo ed invitarlo a seguirlo per sempre. «Scegli sempre il mare» era il grande amore di Eren dopotutto, Levi nella vita originale l’aveva seppellito sulla spiaggia e mesi dopo se l’era tolta su quella stessa riva. «Forse nella prossima vita è lì che dovrei cercarti» ma non se lo sarebbe mai ricordato, non avrebbe neppure potuto lasciarsi degli indizi da qualche parte, non rinasceva mai nello stesso luogo, mai nella stessa città e nazione.  
Eren gli beccò con leggerezza una guancia, con l’unico scopo di risvegliarlo dalla malinconia in cui era caduto e Levi si permise di curvare leggermente le labbra verso l’alto dopo tantissimo tempo. Accarezzarlo di riflesso era tutto quello che gli era permesso. «Sai, nell’unica vita che abbiamo vissuto serenamente, io ero un gatto e tu un umano pasticcione» esattamente com’era in realtà, ma con la stessa grinta e convinzione che l’aveva accompagnato ovunque, riuscendo nei suoi piani, anche se era un veterano ferito, privo della vista da un occhio e con una mobilità parziale in un braccio. «Forse anche questa sarà la volta buona» era il miglior contentino che potessero ricevere, portandolo a domandarsi se l’anatema che li aveva colpiti fosse davvero così malvagio ed ostile da non permettergli di incontrarsi, di viversi come due esseri umani che si amavano oltre ogni dilatazione e distorsione del tempo.  
Eren sembrò acconsentire, sbattendo le lunghe ali e volteggiandogli sopra il capo, mettendole in bella mostra ed esibendosi in un doppio giro mortale, con un cambio di direzione preciso e stupefacente. Eren aveva realmente guadagnato quelle decantate ali della libertà che aveva costantemente sognato da bambino e che entrando nella legione esplorativa aveva conquistato. Levi avrebbe fatto di tutto per non tarpargliele e difenderle finché fosse stato capace di vibrare in aria, divenendo un tutt’uno con l’elemento, in qualsiasi ciclo vitale gli sarebbe toccato. 

Fare silenzio, mantenerlo, possedere un passo felpato erano dei punti cardine nella sua condizione vitale. Il respiro non doveva manifestarsi, il movimento del corpo doveva essere controllato al millimetro e non doveva essere presente nemmeno il rumore appena accennato di un fruscio del vento.  
Era invisibile. Non esisteva.  
Il suo corpo era un tutt’uno con l’ambiente circostante, percorreva il sentiero individuato come se volasse, mimando ai propri uomini di mantenere il passo, di essere migliori di lui e cessare di cercare ossigeno. Avevano una missione, uno scopo e per il bene del loro paese dovevano agire nel modo più consono possibile, portando il miglior risultato, con le perdite al minimo e senza farsi scoprire.  
Levi c’era passato tante volte, far parte dell’ala più oscura degli agenti segreti, talmente nascosta che le loro identità quasi sparivano, ritrovarsi a credere di non avere nemmeno una casa in cui tornare, qualcuno che in qualche modo li stesse attendendo per accoglierli e dargli il bentornato, accertarsi che fossero ancora vivi e circolavano nel mondo, camminando sulla calda terra.  
In realtà Levi non aveva mai avuto nessuno, se non esclusivamente il lavoro.  
Era mai esistita una persona per lui in qualche luogo, da qualche parte, in un tempo qualsiasi?  
_Sono destinato a morire_ , era tutto quello che la sua mente riportava, l’unico insieme di parole che pressava nella sua testa caotica, che lo metteva in allarme e gli creava un senso di disagio e disturbo, un dolore sordo che il suo intero organismo comprendeva, ma che lui disconosceva completamente. Eppure, eppure sapeva di non averle mai udite, che non c’era mai stata una figura a lui conosciuta che le avesse pronunciate, neanche una di passaggio; non erano nemmeno un pensiero scaturito dal suo cervello da spia dannata. Pensare alla morte era un fattore che non poteva permettersi, perché avrebbe intralciato la missione. Ma chi le aveva pronunciate? Perché il suo sangue ribolliva di rabbia quando tornavano a tormentarlo?  
Accucciato su un ramo di una quercia infinita segnalò alla sua squadra perfettamente addestrata un momento di pausa e massima allerta. La notte era maestosa, la luna immensa e spaventosamente luminosa, così tanto da oscurare le stelle. Era una notte pericolosa, vi era troppa luce e muoversi nell’ombra richiedeva degli sforzi massimi, un lavoro di mimetizzazione senza precedenti, una singola distrazione avrebbe mandato tutto in malora, perdendo l’occasione di recuperare e rubare i piani per un prototipo di una bomba ad idrogeno che non minacciava solo l’incolumità del loro paese, ma del pianeta intero.  
Levi saltò su un ramo più basso, le orecchie tese, lo sguardo torvo che penetrante fendeva tutto il circondato, mantenendo il segnale di assoluta fermezza. Neanche le foglie si muovevano e l’aria era palpabile, così tesa che avrebbe potuto squarciarla. _Sono destinato a morire_.  
Il movimento a lui estraneo lo percepì in ogni frequenza, si mosse talmente rapido da non essere captato dai suoi stessi uomini ed il misfatto fu compiuto troppo in fretta, senza avere il tempo di essere fermato, di pensare. _O loro o noi_.  
Il colpo del suo fucile di precisione ed insonorizzato andò a segno in meno di un secondo, senza lasciare traccia, senza che fosse stato annunciato e rimanessero tracce del suo transito; nessuno avrebbe mai saputo che fossero passati di là, finché non sarebbe stato trovato il cadavere e le indagini sarebbero iniziate, insieme alla coincidenza della sparizione di quelle carte diaboliche troppo pericolose.  
La sua abilità compì il suo compito, ma quando premette il grilletto dopo aver preso velocemente la mira, gli occhi argentei incontrarono per la prima e ultima volta le iridi del verde più abbagliante perfino nell’oscurità latente dell’unico satellite della Terra. Il verde che rispondeva ad ogni quesito che non gli dava tregua.  
«Eren» proferì quel nome mai udito tra le labbra strette e scioccate, il corpo senza anima che precipitava nel vuoto, la testa che sbatteva sul terreno e le ossa che si rompevano a contatto con le rocce sottostanti. Era finita.  
Era finita ancora prima di iniziare.  
Levi si catapultò di sotto senza trattenersi, il fucile buttato da un lato e le gambe che correvano verso quella persona che avrebbe dovuto proteggere. Aveva fatto una promessa, si era prefissato di non tagliargli mai le ali.  
Si specchiò in occhi vitrei e privi di quella luce incredibile su cui il lontano Soldato più Forte aveva vigilato ogni giorno per anni prima che la maledizione dei giganti glieli sottraesse. Incontrò un volto distorto, le labbra semichiuse come se fossero state in procinto di pronunciare qualcosa, un ultimo gruppo di lettere, le iridi incredule che non accettavano quella crudeltà del fato inaspettata, l’irregolarità della postura del suo corpo e quel proiettile in pieno petto, al centro di un cuore che non batteva più e che non avrebbe mai ricominciato a pompare, insieme a quel fiume scarlatto che cadeva sul terreno fertile.  
«Eren» si accasciò in ginocchio a peso morto accanto alla figura di quel ragazzo che non aveva mai visto, a quella figura che corrispondeva al suo nemico, a qualcuno che attentava alla sua sicurezza ed a quella di tutta l’umanità. Accanto all’amore di tutte le sue vite. Ogni singola, ripetuta ed amara vita.  
Le mani si mossero da sole ed accerchiarono il viso ancora tiepido del peccato di cui si era macchiato, dell’errore madornale che aveva compiuto, mentre le dita del lato sinistro affondavano tra i capelli del mogano, riconoscendoli immediatamente e soffrendo per ogni tocco, ad ogni centimetro di epidermide che esaminavano. Era Eren in tutto e per tutto ed ogni suo atomo riusciva a realizzarlo, a dannarsi ed autoflagellarsi, a maledirsi.  
Non riusciva a metabolizzare l’evento, a metterlo in ordine ed a dargli un senso. Era pietrificato. Com’era potuto accadere? Come aveva potuto percepirlo, ma non riconoscerlo in tempo? L’aveva tradito.  
Tutto il suo percorso, ogni vita che si ritrovava a ripetere daccapo aveva l’unico scopo di ricongiungerlo ad Eren. Di riportarlo da lui. Che fosse per un momento, un giorno o stagioni intere, avevano il diritto di viversi come meritavano. Levi non l’aveva permesso. Levi l’aveva strappato al mondo troppo presto.  
Si era strappato il suo stesso cuore dal petto da solo.  
«Rivaille» qualcuno della squadra lo chiamò con il suo nome in codice, attirando l’attenzione ed accertandosi di qualcosa che l’Ackermann non poteva vedere. Il silenzio era stato spezzato.  
Levi congiunse la fronte a quella di un Eren che aveva cessato di esistere, beandosi e dannando quel lieve calore così simile a quello reale da farlo stare male, da odiarsi. Gli era mancato talmente tanto in quei secoli che avrebbe potuto vivere solo per quell’unica ragione. Non era mai riuscito in nessuna vita a toccarlo davvero, non erano mai riusciti a riunirsi come avrebbero dovuto. Il loro circolo ripetuto era una condanna senza pietà.  
Gli baciò la bocca dischiusa ancora scarlatta, il primo bacio dopo talmente tante vite rivissute da averne perso il conto ed ognuna senza che il suo compagno fosse con lui. «Mi dispiace, perdonami» affondò il viso nel suo, inspirandone l’odore mischiato alla morte, depositandogli un nuovo bacio sull’arco di Cupido, abbracciando tutto il suo organismo. «Ti amo».  
L’aveva condannato, aveva espresso quello sciocco e maledetto desiderio di non essere separati nel momento del suicidio, era stato così stolto da non essere mai stato capace in nessuna nuova opportunità offertagli di donare ad Eren la vita che si meritava, di cui aveva diritto. Era stato così incapace di difendere l’essere che gli si era affidato ere ed ere precedenti, che aveva giurato di proteggere a costo della propria vita, da sporcarsi lui stesso del suo sangue. Aveva ucciso intenzionalmente il ragazzo che amava e che inseguiva in ogni ciclo vitale.  
«Rivaille» era un nome senza importanza, tutto aveva perso d’importanza. Nessuno di loro poteva capire la situazione, quanto fosse distrutto, che cosa avesse appena perso. Cosa continuava a perdere. Ma mai era stato così avventato da essere il carnefice di Eren di prima mano.  
Quando la sua squadra provò a separarlo dal corpo senza speranza di quel ragazzo troppo giovane per morire, un ragazzo che continuava a morire nel pieno dei suoi vent’anni, Levi estrasse uno dei pugnali legati ad una gamba che si portava sempre dietro come arma di riserva e si lacerò di netto la carotide, spargendo il proprio sangue ovunque, lasciando senza riguardo che schizzasse sull’epidermide perfetta di Eren e creando dei vocii di sconcerto ed orrore negli uomini che l’avevano costantemente seguito in totale silenzio nel lungo percorso da spia. Silenzio che nessuno di loro, da Levi stesso, al termine di ogni cosa rispettò.  
Un attimo prima che la coscienza lo abbandonasse, si chiese quanti Levi Ackermann nel tempo fossero morti dopo la dipartita di Eren Jaeger.

Non era completamente privo di meta, ma spesso camminare senza dover giungere da qualche parte era ciò che sentiva di dover fare, nessun pensiero e delle falcate che non andassero né troppo velocemente né lentamente.  
Forse in cuor suo c’era qualcosa che lo spingeva a dover mettersi in marcia, girare ogni angolo della città ed imporsi di prestare attenzione a ciò che gli si parava dinnanzi; eppure la distrazione era qualcosa che lo caratterizzava, la totale indifferenza per il circondato, sempre immerso in dei pensieri che in un modo o nell’altro non sentiva come propri, ma di qualcun altro, di un’era che non sapeva se fosse stata veritiera.  
Forse la risposta a quelle domande che non prendevano mai consistenza nel vortice della mente, l’aveva perduta secoli antecedenti ed il suo inconscio continuava a cercarla.  
Scontrarsi ed urtare contro un corpo a lui estraneo era nettamente letale per i suoi nervi non propriamente saldi, Levi non era qualcuno che tendeva a scostarsi o a far passare il prossimo, era più qualcuno che si doveva intercettare da lontano, comprendere il tipo di persona con cui si sarebbe entrati in contatto ed evitarlo autonomamente per prevenire problemi. Levi era nato come spartiacque.  
Ma era evidente che colui che non aveva osato cambiare direzione era un vero inetto. «Ragazzino» l’inetto in realtà era proprio lui.  
Quando Levi si voltò per fronteggiare e riprendere la figura alta e maschile che l’aveva colpito ad una spalla, cantagliele senza un motivo particolare, incontrò dopo millenni interi gli occhi dello smeraldo più vivido che le sue memorie non volevano cancellare, manifestandogliele nella cornea ogni volta che serrava le palpebre, senza avere alcun indizio di dove li avesse mai visti. Ma sapeva dove li aveva visti, sapeva perché si ritrovava ad amarli ad ogni nuova nascita, era consapevole della motivazione che lo portasse a cercare qualcuno di cui non conservava minimamente alcun ricordo. «Eren».  
Eren lo guardò senza vederlo davvero, ma stranamente consapevole di avere qualcuno davanti, le iridi del verde intenso della natura che non si accesero di alcuna scintilla ed il dubbio che gli creò una ruga tra la fronte. «Ci conosciamo?».  
Mai, mai in nessun nuovo ciclo vitale erano stati privati della capacità di ricordare una volta incontratisi.  
Dovevano trovarsi uno di fronte all’altro, occhieggiarsi, far incrociare le pupille, il processo partiva in automatico e tutto riaffiorava; potevano rientrare a conoscenza l’uno dell’altro, colmare il grande vuoto che li accompagnava ad ogni ripetuta nascita. Ritrovare loro stessi.  
Ma non quella volta ed il mondo del capitano andò in frantumi. «Non sai chi sono?».  
«La voce mi sembra familiare, ci siamo già conosciuti?» domandò il titano con titubanza, un eco lontano che in qualche modo tentava di riportare indietro, di rivangare, di dargli una sostanza. «Potrebbe parlare ancora?».  
Levi era stato talmente catturato dalla figura di Eren, sottomesso, accecato dalla sua presenza che non era riuscito a vedere altro, ad allungare il suo campo percettivo e cogliere tutto l’insieme, qualcosa che non fosse il ragazzo che aveva amato e amava in ogni singola vita. Ma c’era altro, c’era quel lungo bastone sottile di metallo ritraibile dal manico rosso che tastava il terreno, lo avvertiva dei cambiamenti del suolo su cui camminava, degli ostacoli che si sovrapponevano tra lui e la sua marcia tranquilla ed il più indolore possibile, che gli faceva presente se esistessero avvallamenti o fossati, scalini che doveva superare, tracciandone l’altezza, o i lunghi scivoli improvvisi sui marciapiedi. Era un bastone che Levi avrebbe dovuto notare prima di tutto il resto, era il motivo per cui avrebbe dovuto essere lui a cambiare la sua direzione e non far avvenire l’impatto. Eren non poteva vedere.  
Eren lo esortava a parlare perché era l’unico modo per collocarlo tra le sue conoscenze nell’oscurità che l’avvolgeva perpetuamente.  
L’Ultima Speranza non avrebbe mai potuto sgranare le sue enormi iridi di giada, accendersi nel momento in cui ogni memoria sarebbe affiorata e l’avrebbe riconosciuto, vivere con lui l’amore che condividevano da ere infinite.  
Eren non l’avrebbe mai ricordato. Eren non avrebbe mai saputo chi fosse, chi fossero. Qual era la loro storia.  
«No, non ci siamo mai conosciuti» il cuore di Levi sanguinava, piangeva lacrime vermiglie inarrestabili, il suo intero destino era soltanto stracolmo di amarezza e dalla specie peggiore di burlone. Era la sua punizione, era il suo compenso per le mani che si erano sporcate del sangue del gigante nell’esistenza precedente.  
Le sopracciglia del ragazzo si arcuarono verso l’alto e le orecchie reagirono al dolore che il tono vocale dello sconosciuto aveva controllato, ma che il suo udito estremamente allenato aveva percepito. «Oh, va bene».  
La presa sul bastone si fece più ferrea, pronto a riprendere il suo percorso e Levi si chiese se quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta in cui si sarebbero incontrati, se fosse l’unica occasione in cui avrebbe potuto vederlo, se quel nuovo capitolo si sarebbe concluso lì, in quel momento, senza la morte che si frapponesse tra loro. «Posso accompagnarti?» l’impulso l’aveva guidato incontrollato e Levi si odiò per quella proposta sbagliata, talmente erronea che avrebbe dovuto maledirsi per sempre; peccato lo fosse già.  
Le labbra di Eren si schiusero appena e l’intera sorpresa Levi la vide dipinta sullo splendido viso che avrebbe potuto cospargere di baci se la fortuna non fosse stata tanto angusta. «Siete uno stalker?».  
Forse lo sarebbe diventato. «No, devo solo tornare comunque indietro» Levi non voleva che lo classificasse come qualcuno che provava pietà per lui, che voleva in qualche modo aiutarlo perché lo considerava incapace di occuparsi di se stesso. Non voleva apparirgli un ipocrita che si presentava come un eroe senza macchia, era l’unica trovata che l’aveva attraversato per allungare quell’interminabile istante in sua compagnia. Non era mai stato bravo a rinunciare ad Eren, nemmeno davanti alla malignità beffarda del regno di Ade in attesa.  
«Ha dimenticato qualcosa?» domandò il castano di riflesso, non persuaso dalla proposta.  
«Devo soltanto tornare a casa» dove il suo unico amore in migliaia di anni non sarebbe stato. «Mi stavo schiarendo la mente» ed era stato mal ripagato.  
Eren lo fissò meditativo, come se sapesse esattamente dove fosse e chi si presentasse dinnanzi, scrutandolo a leggergli l’anima. «Le è servito?».  
«È una domanda a cui non so ancora rispondere» forse non ci sarebbe mai riuscito, forse non sarebbe stato in grado di sopravvivere.  
«Allora va bene, può accompagnarmi» gli concesse Eren con parsimonia, indicandogli una direzione qualsiasi.  
Una parsimonia che Levi accettò nell’immediato, senza lasciarsi sfuggire l’unica occasione che gli veniva offerta. Forse erano i sensi amplificati di Eren che avevano pietà di lui, che si immolavano come suo eroe.  
«Siete sicuro di non esserci già incontrati? La sua voce mi sembra di conoscerla» non riusciva a scrollarsi la sensazione dalle ossa, il ritmo armonioso di quella vocalità che sapeva fosse nel suo quotidiano da una quantità temporale incalcolabile.  
«Sì, Eren» rispose con una malinconia che avrebbe dovuto conservare dentro di sé finché avrebbe avuto fiato in corpo.  
«Però conosce il mio nome» lo inchiodò un passo dopo l’altro, con una leggerezza che svuotò il capitano.  
Si era dato la zappa sui piedi da solo. «Non so rispondere nemmeno a questa domanda, magari ho solo tirato ad indovinare».  
Come se _Eren_ potesse essere un nome talmente comune da essere sulla bocca di chiunque e primo pensiero da esprimere. «Tirato ad indovinare, eh» si perse nei suoi pensieri, il vento fresco che gli scuoteva i capelli ed ogni mistero del mondo che l’accompagnava nella meditazione. «Posso provare anch’io?».  
«Se ci tieni» forse l’avrebbe distratto, forse tutto sarebbe stato dimenticato ed avrebbe preso una direzione diversa.  
Eren sorrise al nulla ed il Soldato più Forte non poteva frenarsi dal trovarlo incantevole, a guardarlo con quell’amore traboccante e soffocante che non avrebbe mai potuto dedicargli. «La sua voce…» proferì al mondo che li avvolgeva, a quella camminata che si era trasformata in un’inaspettata passeggiata dai bizzarri scontri, accompagnata da una devastante sensazione ancorata ad un passato misterioso. «Levi» proferì nella nostalgia più attanagliante, nella melanconia che lo trafisse in un istante.  
I piedi del capitano si gessarono e si pietrificarono esattamente dov’erano, rimanendo indietro, superato da un Eren ignaro di ciò che aveva esternato. «Levi?».  
Il gigante si fermò in conseguenza, dalla mancanza totale del passo che lo seguiva, del calore corporeo che gli stava con rispetto a fianco e dalla domanda attonita che gli venne impartita. «È solo una prova, ne penserò un altro».  
Perché la loro mente era così rotta da far affiorare soltanto alcuni frammenti di quello che erano stati nella loro vita originale? «No, è giusto».  
«Davvero?» chiese di riflesso, perché era inconcepibile che avesse azzeccato al primo colpo, ma Eren lo sentì asserire in assenso. «Levi… è un nome insolito» non sapeva nemmeno la motivazione che l’avesse spinto a dirlo ad alta voce, quella familiarità improvvisa che aveva provato nel momento in cui gli aveva dato consistenza, scandendo lettera su lettera dalla bocca. «Ha un bel suono» un suono che gli scorreva nelle vene fin dal primo vagito.  
Levi seppe con certezza di essere stato incastrato ancora una volta dall’essenza destabilizzante che emanava Eren Jaeger.  
«A volte penso che mi manchi un pezzo, una parte di me stesso» Eren non si riferiva mai alla sua cecità, non la classificava in nessun caso come un difetto né lo faceva chi viveva con lui da sempre.  
Levi aveva dovuto imparare ad accettarlo. Se l’era imposto.  
Aveva sperato che quando le calde mani di Eren gli avessero toccato il volto, le dita che prendevano confidenza con i suoi lineamenti, ispezionando, creando del contatto, disegnando ed assimilando l’idea che i tratti del viso potevano suggerirgli, si sarebbe attivata quella memoria latente della loro vita originaria; che i palmi delle mani sarebbero divenuti i suoi occhi, il modo in cui poteva vederlo chiaramente. Ma non era accaduto. I ricordi di Eren non si sarebbero mai manifestati. «Non c’è nulla che non vada in te».  
Il titano sospirò al vento, la brezza marina che l’avvolgeva in ogni dove, il divano da esterno stracolmo di cuscini dov’era seduto, proprio lì, ad affacciarsi dalla sua piccola casa di legno bianco sulle rive dell’oceano; Levi non era affatto rimasto stupefatto dalla coincidenza. «Eppure lo sento. Lo sai anche tu, Levi».  
Levi, non _capitano_ , non _capitano Levi_ , un appellativo completo che usava con i suoi compagni con cui fraternizzava maggiormente perfino quando il Soldato più Forte era chilometri lontano da lui; era soltanto Levi, nel modo più intimo e familiare che potesse esserci, nella confidenza più estrema senza titoli, senza barriere di chi possedesse un grado più alto, il rispetto continuo che Eren provava per lui ad ogni ripetuto ciclo vitale. Non gli creava alcun fastidio, ma era la prova continua che non era completamente Eren in ogni sua sfumatura, nel suo modo egoistico di non staccarsi dal passato, eppure l’enorme sentimento che gli dedicava non vacillava, ma non poteva sottrarsi dalla fitta che di tanto in tanto gli attaccava il cuore. «Ci sono alcuni aspetti di noi che ci è impossibile conoscere».  
Eren portò lo sguardo esattamente davanti a sé, nel medesimo punto in cui sentiva provenire la voce e la temperatura corporea dell’uomo con cui condivideva una storia da quasi due anni. «E ti sta bene?».  
«Ti piace il mare, Eren?» domandò invece il capitano, ignorando qualcosa a cui non avrebbe mai dato risposta.  
Il ragazzo rimase di stucco, sbalordito da una richiesta che si sarebbe aspettato in tempi diversi, agli inizi. Eppure sapeva bene che il rapporto che aveva creato con Levi era stato insolito, quasi meccanico, una facilità che non gli era mai capitata con nessuno; fidarsi dell’uomo era stato autentico istinto, qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto spiegare a terzi. E Levi… Levi aveva sempre conosciuto tutto di lui, senza che avessero toccato un particolare argomento. Eren aveva cercato in ogni modo fattibile di non fargli notare come si tradisse nel negare che fosse pieno di informazioni su di lui. L’idea probabile che l’uomo fosse uno stalker non era così blanda, ma era un conoscere diverso, erano degli aspetti che Eren stesso non aveva esternato ad anima viva, radicati nel cranio. «Mi piace il suono delle onde» dichiarò a compiacerlo, ancora lievemente stordito, ma immerso nella contemplazione. «Lo schiumare delle onde, la sensazione di avvolgimento, conforto e libertà, qualcosa di forte e completamente amalgamato con se stessi» era tutto quello che gli era concesso. «Ma non posso vedere quanto sia realmente bello».  
«Lo vedi perfettamente» lo contraddisse il Soldato più Forte, immutabile, incisivo. «Esattamente come io vedo te. Posso dubitare di tutto su questo pianeta, ma mai del tuo amore per il mare».  
«Non me lo dirai mai, vero?» esistevano tanti segreti in Levi, qualcosa che purtroppo gli era precluso. Eren non poteva accertarsi con i propri occhi delle espressioni che l’uomo gli celava, dei significati ed emozioni nascoste che segregava dentro iridi di cui non conosceva l’aspetto, dei lineamenti distorti che il suo viso manifestava, rendendo chiaro ciò che pensava, ma Eren poteva toccarlo, toccarlo come a nessun altro era permesso, una sua totale esclusiva; conoscere a menadito la consistenza dell’epidermide sotto i polpastrelli, l’esatta posizione delle pieghe d’espressione, il tipo di sentimento che provava in quello specifico istante. A volte aveva perfino la sensazione di sapere perfettamente come apparisse, una figura nitida e leggermente sbiadita sui bordi di che forma fosse, da quali colori fosse circondato ed Eren non era mai stato in grado di vederli, non ne conosceva il significato, il nome, non sapeva descriverli anche se la gente ci aveva provato, ma si poteva descrivere un colore per qualcuno che non ne aveva mai visto uno? Eren immaginava ciò che l’avvolgeva a modo proprio, astratto, senza certezze, continuamente instabile e soggetto a variazione, ma con Levi non accadeva, era una diapositiva indelebile nella mente, quasi gli fosse stato concesso di sbirciare attraverso l’oscurità come fosse fatto; come se in una vita diversa avesse avuto la fortuna di vederlo ed imprimersi ogni aspetto di lui, senza poterlo dimenticare. Levi era tutto quello che le sue retine difettose riuscissero a vedere.  
«Non c’è nulla che tu debba sapere, Eren» Levi si prodigò verso di lui e lo accarezzò con le falangi, nell’identico modo con cui l’Ultima Speranza comunicava con lui, depositandogli un bacio leggero come ali di farfalla ad un angolo della bocca. «Ma non devi mai dimenticare che ti amerò sempre, a prescindere da tutto» dalla morte, dai giochi pessimi del destino che li faceva incontrare in strani modi ed in forme discutibili, dall’impedimento totale di recuperare le loro vere essenze.  
Eren sorrise sotto le labbra del capitano e rispose con uno schiocco impercettibile, ma di un impatto sconvolgente. «Vale anche per me» era buffo, ma il primo ad approcciarsi nella vana speranza di creare un legame che andasse oltre la conoscenza superficiale, era stato proprio Eren, mentre Levi tentava di non influenzarlo troppo e dipendere da lui. L’aveva sorpreso, esattamente come il primissimo _ti amo_ che non era stato pronunciato dalla sua bocca monosillabica.  
«Nella mia intera esistenza ho amato una sola persona e quella sei tu» aveva dichiarato il Soldato più Forte in un giorno e momento imprecisato, con ogni verità impressa parola per parola, la pesantezza dei numerosi cicli di cui erano stati protagonisti, il fardello della ricerca e della perdita, l’inevitabilità di quanto l’Ultima Speranza valesse i respiri emessi di decade in decade.  
Eren l’aveva ricambiato come se comprendesse la realtà celata di ogni singolo vocabolo.  
La loro maledizione, mascherata da benedizione, aveva delle pretese che Levi non avrebbe mai compreso a fondo – erano destinati ad innamorarsi malgrado le difficoltà che gli impedivano di incontrarsi? Erano esistite delle volte in cui gli era stato negato? In cui Levi stesso non aveva mai recuperato i ricordi ed Eren era rimasto ad amarlo in silenzio?  
Quella sarebbe stata una delle vite, se non la vita, che avrebbe goduto al meglio insieme al ragazzo per cui continuava a rinascere in sequenza. L’esistenza migliore che potesse sognare.  
Ma Eren non sarebbe mai stato in grado di ricordarla nel nuovo ciclo, nemmeno quando si sarebbero incontrati davvero e la capacità di vedersi attraverso gli occhi dell’altro fosse nuovamente possibile.  
Per Eren era un arco della loro storia che non sarebbe esistita in nessuna circostanza e Levi sarebbe stato l’unico testimone di quella memoria. La memoria di essere riuscito finalmente ad amarlo come avrebbe voluto e di essere amato allo stesso identico modo.  
Ma se era l’esclusivo testimone, era esistita veramente?

Viaggiare era una conseguenza del suo lavoro da affarista, non aveva mai pensato chissà quanto alla possibilità di allontanarsi dalla sua città natale e girare il pianeta, a lui andava bene così come le cose venivano. Avrebbe accettato con disinteresse qualsiasi cosa la vita avesse in serbo per lui, l’avrebbe appoggiata e scaricata nel caso non gli suscitasse nessuna emozione. Fantasticare sul girovagare da paese a paese, da località a località non l’aveva mai sfiorato, ma non era nemmeno qualcosa su cui avesse emesso un veto, eppure quando il primo viaggio di lavoro si presentò, eliminando tutte le seccature burocratiche ed il muoversi in un determinato modo da un posto ad un altro, ebbe come un’epifania.  
Fu colto da un senso di nostalgia devastante, una sensazione di libertà di cui non sapeva neanche di aver bisogno e di aver mai manifestato. L’esperienza di aver visto tutto, ma senza accontentarsi; non era abbastanza perché il mondo era in continua evoluzione. Gli apparteneva?  
Quello stato di essere perpetuo non l’abbandonò mai, come il suggerimento continuo che con un filo di voce lo pregava di fare attenzione, di tenere i sensi in allerta e non abbassare mai lo sguardo, poggiando gli occhi su qualsiasi cosa attirasse l’attenzione. Levi non sapeva cos’è che stesse cercando.  
Era un viaggiatore solitario, con la sua ventiquattrore costantemente in mano a seguirlo dappertutto, il cellulare nella tasca interna della giacca che suonava in continuazione; nient’altro, la sua vita era tutta lì.  
Il vento portato dal treno ad alta velocità gli scompigliò leggermente i capelli corvini, ma non se ne preoccupò minimamente, imperturbabile ai ritardatari che gli correvano accanto per affannarsi a non perdere la coincidenza, continuando a guardare con noia il tabellone alla sua destra ed attaccato al tetto della stazione che a caratteri cubitali scandagliava il tempo d’attesa per la corsa che avrebbe dovuto evitare di perdere. _Venti minuti, tks_.  
Armeggiò per qualche secondo con lo smartphone, inviando un messaggio di un paio di lettere a Hanji, sperando che smettesse di dargli il tormento quantomeno per la lunga durata del viaggio di ritorno che l’aspettava, riponendo l’oggetto nel solito posto ed alzando la visuale, mentre le porte del treno che si preparava a ripartire si chiudevano ad un palmo dal suo naso.  
Fu devastazione.  
Eren con il fiatone e le gote arrossate per la corsa sbatteva i pugni contro il vetro appena serratosi, gli occhi dello smeraldo più splendente che si specchiarono per la prima volta in quelli d’argento, attoniti, spaventati e l’inevitabilità che ancora una volta si prendeva gioco di loro.  
Il ragazzo lo chiamava a gran voce, ma Levi non riusciva bene a comprenderne il suono, ovattato dagli sportelli sigillati, dal rumore assordante della stazione, dal fischio che annunciava che il convoglio ferroviario stava iniziando il suo viaggio. _Capitano_ , Levi sapeva ancora leggere il labiale, conosceva perfettamente la forma di ogni lettera che componeva il titolo con cui Eren l’aveva chiamato secoli prima e che continuava ad utilizzare per appellarsi a lui.  
«Eren» lo urlò di slancio, in coro a quello del titano che si dibatteva all’interno del vagone, i passeggeri e le persone che attendevano come e con lui che li guardavano sgomenti e perplessi, non comprendendo il siparietto ed ignorandone completamente il significato, ma con il volto indirizzato verso le porte che non potevano essere aperte per nessuna ragione.  
Eren sbatté ancora più forte le mani che fecero vibrare gli sportelli, scuotendoli, ma Levi lo vide sparire così com’era apparso.  
Un attimo prima aveva un enorme mezzo di ferro e ruggine davanti agli occhi, la noia di come far trascorrere il tempo in attesa della sua corsa, e quello successivo gli veniva negata la motivazione che lo costringeva da ere di rinascere per ricongiungersi all’Ultima Speranza, con il treno intercontinentale che procedeva nella direzione opposta a quella che avrebbe presto intrapreso lui.  
Levi rimase immobile davanti a dei binari vuoti, il vento fulmineo che ancora una volta lo scosse completamente, ma lo sconvolse interamente, insieme a dei mormorii che non cessarono di accerchiarlo. L’aveva perso di nuovo. Era un’altra vita in cui non avrebbe concluso ciò che si era prefissato, una vita che non aveva motivo di esistere dinnanzi al suo cadere davanti allo scacco matto eterno del suo beffardo destino.  
Per quanto Levi ci avesse provato, sviscerando ogni strada possibile, continuando a viaggiare, a scomodare tutte le persone più influenti che conoscesse, rifiutandosi categoricamente di temere il peggio, non ebbe mai il privilegio di ritrovare Eren. Che fosse una punizione perpetua per essere stato il suo mietitore personale in alcune esistenze trascorse, marchiato per l’eternità dal suo sangue e condannato a non viverlo?

Più leggeva quel manoscritto e più lo trovava spaventosamente familiare, affine a qualcosa che non gli apparteneva affatto, ad una storia che non aveva mai udito.  
Levi odiava avere a che fare con i dilettanti, le giovani possibili promesse che doveva istruire passo dopo passo, delineando, limando, facendogli abbassare la cresta e rispettando allo stesso tempo il loro stile di scrittura, senza permettersi mai di alterarlo, di inquinarlo e lasciare il suo passaggio, snaturandolo. Con gli autori già avviati e con una forte personalità, un’idea ben precisa del loro linguaggio, un’impronta evidentemente ben delineata, era tutto più facile ed il suo lavoro si limitava ad un’accurata correzione, i vari suggerimenti che un redattore aveva il dovere di dare.  
Gli era toccata, quella patata bollente su cui puntava spudoratamente la casa editrice di cui era dipendente, la Colossal, così tanto da affidarlo a lui che aveva sempre rifiutato di avere a che fare con chi era alle prime armi. Il suo direttore sapeva bene come incastrarlo ed il lavoro era lavoro dopotutto, poteva astenersi fino ad un certo punto, ma finché non gli era capitata quella prima bozza tra le mani, non era riuscito a capire perché l’editore desiderasse ardentemente pubblicare quell’opera e costringerlo a partecipare al progetto ben conoscendo le sue riserve. Levi aveva dovuto ricredersi alle prime cinque pagine.  
Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura e si ostinava a non darla vinta a quel pivello che l’aveva conquistato fin dalle primissime battute, procedendo nella lettura, senza fermarsi quando invece era necessario. Lo divorò in un giorno.  
Lo chiamò la mattina successiva, armeggiando con gli auricolari seduto alla scrivania del proprio ufficio, fissando il suo nome sulle carte che riportavano il numero telefonico, il nome con cui firmava quel romanzo da cui non riusciva a svincolarsi. Eren Jaeger.  
A primo impatto, alla conclusione dell’ultima pagina, che lasciava bene intendere che ci fosse un seguito, non aveva minimamente fatto caso a quella firma, ma rimase pietrificato quando gli occhi caddero su quelle due specifiche parole. Ebbero il potere di scuoterlo più di quanto non avesse fatto la storia che aveva ingurgitato.  
Non riuscì a comprenderne la motivazione e cercò di dimenticarsene, ma nelle vene scorreva sangue di ghiaccio.  
«Pronto?» la domanda di rito non ebbe alcuna pietà per il curatore.  
Quando Levi sentì per la prima volta la voce dell’autore che avrebbe avuto in carico, pensò che non sarebbe sopravvissuto. Dare un significato a quelle sensazioni di strazio e ritrovata opportunità fu qualcosa che non riuscì a compiere. «Hai scritto una storia molto interessante» fatta di giganti, estinzione dell’umanità ed una guerra senza fine.  
Un singolo respiro si trasferì attraverso l’altoparlante ed il silenzio la fece da padrone per alcuni attimi. «L’ha letta?».  
«È il mio lavoro» ma forse non avrebbe aiutato a rendere chiaro con chi il ragazzo parlasse. «Sono Levi Ackermann».  
«L’editor?» l’interlocutore scattò subito sull’attenti ed il tono crebbe di furore, qualcosa che assordò Levi in modo fatale. «La leggenda?».  
«Se è così che vuoi chiamarmi» era davvero una leggenda, i migliori autori dell’ultimo ventennio erano passati da lui e li aveva resi di manoscritto in manoscritto solo più grandi.  
«Non pensavo che… avrebbero affidato questo compito a lei» l’emozione era palpabile dalla voce ancora scettica del giovane.  
Una voce che per Levi appariva fin troppo familiare e che faceva dolere il petto. «Allora, Eren, parliamo di questi tuoi giganti» pronunciare ed assaporare quel nome che mai aveva sentito nella propria vita fu un impatto che quasi lo uccise.  
In genere il redattore tendeva a dare delle linee generiche come inizio e ad analizzare i pezzi più turbolenti soltanto in seguito, passando il documento da una parte all’altra come una pallina da tennis per le dovute modifiche, ma in quella particolare situazione non riusciva a rimanere distaccato come la nomea che lo precedeva. Passava ogni attimo possibile al telefono con Eren, a discutere dei più inutili dettagli che non avrebbe notato nessuno, se non la sua testardaggine. «Hai già un’idea da quanti volumi sarà composta?».  
«Non saprei, forse cinque o sei» il ventenne non rifletteva molto sulle risposte, era come se in qualche modo le avesse già incanalate dentro di sé o fosse soltanto molto impulsivo.  
«È un progetto molto lungo per un esordiente» sarebbe stato in grado di gestirlo?  
«Non dovrebbe?» non c’era ansia nel tono pieno di vitalità del giovane scrittore, ma a volte sembrava ci fosse della sfida.  
«Non sta a me dirlo, è la tua storia» se significava poter lavorare con lui per molti anni a venire, Levi si sarebbe immolato.  
«Sì, la mia storia» la sfumatura che investì l’editor lo lasciò inebetito, con un profondo senso di vuoto allo stomaco, quasi come se in qualche modo ci fosse di più. Eren volesse comunicare di più, ma fosse ostile perfino a lui. _Esistono segreti perfino per noi stessi_.  
«Hai già qualcosa di pronto per la seconda parte?» glielo chiese alcuni giorni dopo, quando si ritrovò a riflettere un po’ troppo su un paragrafo in particolare, delle parole che contenevano qualcosa che gli sfuggiva e che erano strettamente in sintonia con il proprio modo di essere.  
«Sì» Eren asserì con leggera incertezza, non sapendo bene se potesse esporsi o esistesse una risposta diversa che non conosceva.  
«Potresti mandarmela?» era una richiesta che in genere non andava fatta, Levi in primis non si permetteva mai di estenderla, ma con Eren sentiva il bisogno di muoversi in modo differente.  
«Perché?» chiese di riflesso, attendendo nervoso alla linea telefonica.  
«Ho bisogno di capire a quale direzione stai puntando» era qualcosa che non riusciva ad ignorare.  
«Stiamo lavorando soltanto al primo volume, non sappiamo se venderà abbastanza da fare uscire un seguito» lo scrittore si agitò, producendo rumori sinistri dall’apparecchio di comunicazione.  
«Non importa, qualsiasi sia il verdetto, un lavoro deve sempre essere perfetto» era un aspetto su cui Levi non transigeva. Non bisognava mai puntare alla mediocrità e alla possibilità che se le cose fossero andate bene, allora si sarebbe proseguito con un’opera degna di quel nome, né l’evento inverso; si doveva dare il meglio di sé in qualsiasi situazione, senza guardare al futuro, al profitto o alla mancanza di esso. «E poi non accetto casi senza speranza».  
Eren sospirò dal ricevitore, mordendosi le labbra ed abbandonandosi con ancora qualche riserva contro lo schienale della sedia. «È solo una bozza, non l’ho mai corretta».  
«Non importa, fa parte del mio lavoro occuparmene» per un autore era impensabile mandare qualcosa che non avesse mai visto una rilettura, una virgola aggiunta giusto per dare una cadenza particolare ad una frase, il modo migliore per comunicare il significato desiderato; la reticenza di Eren la capiva bene, ma Levi aveva bisogno di conoscere di più, che fosse anche soltanto un paragrafo.  
Ciò che il giovane Jaeger gli mandò fu l’intero secondo volume della saga, perfetto nella sua prima stesura e con le evidenti migliorie che il tempo gli aveva concesso, affinando la sua tecnica rispetto al capitolo precedente a cui stavano lavorando estenuantemente.  
La sensazione che quelle parole raccontate facessero parte del suo quotidiano si ramificò, che quella fosse anche la propria di storia. Levi non riusciva a viverla benissimo.  
«Ho detto di no» sbraitò l’autore emergente, inferocito e per nulla propenso ad accordarsi.  
Eren non era accondiscendente in nessun caso, si infervorava, si batteva a mani nude per ciò in cui credeva e non cedeva mai. «Devi solo sfoltirla» Levi sempre più spesso si ritrovava ad avere a che fare con un’emicrania che non gli dava tregua.  
«Quel pezzo è in questo modo per un motivo» si dibatté Eren, la tenacia che non demordeva.  
«Se fosse per te, non dovremmo nemmeno utilizzare dei sinonimi» l’editor aveva lavorato con davvero tanta gente, ma nessuno gli aveva mai dato talmente tanto filo da torcere.  
«I sinonimi vanno bene, ma quando sono giusti e non cambiano il senso del racconto» non sempre il suo curatore riusciva a capire che cos’è che volesse esprimere ed il giovane si ritrovava più frustrato di quanto non lo fosse in precedenza. Le parole erano importanti, per Eren erano ossigeno, sbagliarle lo comprometteva.  
«Ti ho solo chiesto di renderlo più fruibile, più scorrevole» Levi amava la scrittura di Eren in modo viscerale, ma in diversi momenti non era per un pubblico più vasto, certe cose rimanevano chiare soltanto tra loro due e non andava bene; non era una storia di loro esclusività. «Voglio che l’intero pianeta capisca cos’hai da dire».  
Convincerlo era spesso una battaglia persa in partenza, quando il redattore gli cambiava una singola virgola, Eren esplodeva, immergendosi in una spiegazione di che cosa ci fosse dietro e perché fosse stata stilata in quell’ordine. Levi era infatuato dalla passione, della cura e dell’amore che Eren provava per la sua opera, ma non poteva dargliela vinta tutte le volte.  
In genere, dopo ore di litigate al telefono per una singola preposizione, Eren svolgeva il suo compito egregiamente, valorizzandolo e Levi non doveva mai ritoccarlo. «È decisamente meglio di quel che mi aspettassi, non sei soddisfatto anche tu?» Eren si rifiutava di rispondere ripetutamente, non era qualcuno che dava soddisfazione.  
«Il tuo protagonista è innamorato del suo capitano?» Levi non era riuscito ad evitare di chiederlo, soprattutto dopo che aveva ingurgitato il secondo volume che non avrebbe dovuto leggere; ma l’idea non l’aveva abbandonato, si era soltanto concretizzata.  
Eren quasi cadde dalla sedia con tutto il telefono. «Cosa? Perché?».  
_Perché_? Non esisteva domanda più sbagliata di quella. «È un’impressione».  
«Non ho previsto storie d’amore» non c’era minimamente tempo, chi poteva concentrarsi su qualcosa di così superfluo?  
«Soltanto perché non l’hai previsto, non vuol dire che non ci sia. A volte i personaggi si scelgono un percorso diverso da quello che avevamo previsto per loro» Levi l’aveva visto accadere spesso, era quasi paradossale, ma esistevano sempre dei percorsi alternativi che prendevano il sopravvento e richiedevano più attenzioni di altri. A volte venivano ascoltati, altri rimanevano inespressi ed era la fantasia di qualcun altro a portarla avanti.  
Lo scrittore rimase per alcuni attimi in silenzio meditativo, scrutando qualcosa oltre la finestra. «Il protagonista prova molto rispetto per il capitano».  
_Come quello che provi per me_? Si rifiutò di esternarlo. «Magari deve ancora metabolizzarlo» non parlarono mai di ciò che invece il capitano provava per il protagonista. Un capitano da cui Levi si sentiva eccessivamente rispecchiato, ritrovandosi nella sua figura in ogni aspetto: nell’atteggiamento, nelle decisioni, nel modo di muoversi e per ciò che nutriva per Eren. Perfino l’idea che si era fatto di Eren stesso l’associava alla somiglianza del personaggio principale. Valeva anche per il futuro esordiente?  
Un giorno nella sua cartella di posta, il curatore si ritrovò il terzo volume quasi del tutto completo ed era sicuro di non averglielo richiesto. Era certo che Eren non avesse pronta anche quella parte di materiale, ma doveva ricredersi; da quanto tempo ci stava lavorando? Prendeva mai delle pause? Il completamento per la correzione totale del primissimo libro richiedeva ancora qualche accortezza e Levi si ritrovava già pieno di lavoro per diversi anni a venire.  
_Pensa ci sia ancora amore_? Quella era l’unica nota che Eren gli inoltrò insieme al file di Word.  
Levi si isolò completamente per perdersi in quelle nuove parole e ciò che provò non lo fece stare bene con se stesso.  
Chiamò il numero del ragazzo che aveva salvato tra le chiamate rapide – ed era un male – d’impeto, agitato e con una colpa evidente che non riusciva ad abbandonarlo. «Quando l’hai scritto?».  
Eren dovette faticare non poco per seguire un filo del discorso non espresso, senza avergli nemmeno dato il tempo di rispondere per bene allo squillo. «Qualche mese fa».  
«Prima della nostra telefonata?» Levi aveva assolutamente bisogno di saperlo, di non averlo influenzato in qualche modo. Di aver rovinato la splendida forma d’argilla che l’emergente poteva diventare.  
«Sì, prima. Non l’ho mai ritoccata» prima che gli suggerisse che il protagonista provasse qualcosa di romantico per il capitano. «Al momento sto lavorando all’ultima parte».  
L’editor non aveva mai creduto che si sarebbe ritrovato a trattenere il respiro tanto a lungo da soffocare. «Il capitano ama il protagonista» ammetterlo ad alta voce lo distrusse e interruppe la conversazione prima che Eren potesse ribattere.  
«Perché sei legato così tanto a questa storia?» domandò il redattore settimane dopo, quando le acque in qualche modo sembravano essersi calmate e l’evento che voleva dimenticare si fu raffreddato, non toccandolo come invece era accaduto.  
«Per risvegliare le coscienze» Eren aveva sorriso nel dirlo e Levi l’aveva percepito interamente.  
«Sei un moralista?» non lo trovava nemmeno così lontano dalla realtà, ma era sicuro che Eren fosse qualcuno che avrebbe agito nel modo sbagliato, incompreso da chi lo circondava.  
Aveva ridacchiato all’uscita del curatore ed era stata una coltellata al cuore. «Potrei, non mi sento a mio agio con le ingiustizie».  
«Mi sembri quel genere di persona che scende in battaglia disarmata, piuttosto che una che cerca la perfezione delle parole per combattere» era un’immagine che con il tempo aveva cercato di togliersi dalla mente, proiettare l’idea che si era fatto di lui su un campo di battaglia gli toglieva il fiato e non lo lasciava dormire, tenendolo sveglio nelle infinite ore della notte. Ringraziava di non conoscerlo fisicamente, di non avere neanche una sua foto che gli suggerisse come fosse fatto; sarebbe stata soltanto più dura.  
«Sono abbastanza impulsivo, non sarebbe impossibile» ma il modo in cui lo disse, non aveva una connotazione positiva.  
«Eren» Levi cercava spesso di non pronunciare quel gruppo di lettere, per tutto quello che gli suscitava e per quanto indietro nel tempo lo facesse andare, ma certe volte non poteva esimersi.  
Il ragazzo sospirò all’altoparlante, stringendosi nelle spalle e fissando il tetto che aveva cosparso di stelle luminescenti. «Ho bisogno di esternarla, fa parte del mio essere da più di quanto mi sia permesso ricordare».  
Era spaventoso quanto Levi si ritrovasse in quelle medesime parole.  
«Ami il mare?» il redattore lo chiese in un momento di fatica estrema, quando entrambe le loro menti avevano fumato più del dovuto e cominciavano ad impantanarsi.  
«È una domanda a trabocchetto?» Eren riemerse dai pensieri minuti successivi, dopo aver litigato per l’ennesima volta sull’intoccabilità del suo progetto.  
«Il tuo protagonista lo ama» era un fattore importante come quel personaggio amasse l’interminabile distesa d’acqua che non aveva mai avuto l’occasione di vedere. Non sapeva nemmeno se fosse reale, ma il suo obiettivo era raggiungerlo e constatare che cosa fosse, a prescindere da qualsiasi avversità si sarebbe frapposta tra lui ed il suo desiderio.  
«Tiriamo fuori il discorso che un autore rivela più di se stesso nella propria opera che dei suoi personaggi?» c’era un po’ di stizza nella voce, ma in qualche maniera era leggera e profonda.  
«Un autore scrive ciò che conosce» infarcendola per bene, miscelando tutto con la propria fantasia fino a perdersi, ma aveva sempre bisogno di una base solida a cui ispirarsi.  
«Sono nato e cresciuto su un’isola, ci vivo ancora. Cercare il mare sembra lo scopo della mia vita» Eren dovette arrendersi, ammettere ciò che era palese. «A lei piace, signor Ackermann?».  
Levi odiava sentire quel nome pronunciato dalla voce familiare di Eren, aveva la sensazione che fosse l’appellativo sbagliato, che non era quello il modo corretto con cui avrebbe dovuto rivolgersi. Ma cos’era che voleva sentirsi dire? Con cosa avrebbe potuto correggerlo? Poteva permettersi di farlo? «Non ci ho mai riflettuto».  
«L’ha mai visto?» chiese di riflesso l’esordiente, come se la risposta avrebbe fatto la differenza.  
«L’ho intravisto» e quello tanto gli bastava.  
«Forse dovrebbe vederlo con me» se l’esclusiva voce di Eren aveva tanto potere su di lui, era assodato che giammai avrebbero dovuto ammirare l’oceano insieme.  
In genere era una pratica che funzionava soltanto quando si avevano delle opzioni da mostrare, davano l’occasione all’autore di delineare più o meno un’ideologia tipo per la copertina del libro e successivamente gli mostravano le scelte che erano state create, ma l’ultima parola non era mai dello scrittore. Levi ben sapeva che con Eren stesse sbagliando alla grande.  
Gli aveva chiesto di inoltrargli le linee guida di come immaginava la fantomatica copertina, ben sottolineando che gli avrebbero dato solo uno sguardo e poi avrebbero proseguito di testa loro, ma quello che gli mandò il ragazzo gli sottrasse tutto l’ossigeno di cui necessitava. «Che cos’è?» gli chiese a labbra serrate, un fiatone che non poteva far trapelare, insieme al disagio.  
«Un quadro» proferì candidamente Eren, del tutto ignaro del tumulto che attraversava l’editor.  
«Lo vedo» rispose con ovvietà il redattore, stringendo i denti e facendo trapelare quanto infastidito fosse. «Cosa dovrebbe rappresentare?».  
«Non ne sono sicuro» dichiarò l’esordiente pensieroso, fissando di riflesso la riproduzione che troneggiava sullo schermo del suo computer. «Ma ho questa immagine in mente da sempre ed in qualche modo sembra comunicare quello che voglio esternare».  
Levi avrebbe preferito che Eren esternasse di meno. «Eren» il curatore non riusciva a capire perché quel singolo quadro, che non aveva mai visto e di cui non conosceva nemmeno l’esistenza, potesse annientarlo come poche cose nella sua vita.  
Era una tela che rappresentava una semplice cascata, piccola, aggraziata, nel suo ristretto antro di paradiso, l’azzurro e i blu che la facevano da padroni e un verde intenso, dalle sfumature di smeraldo che oscuravano tutto il resto, insieme alle rocce di sabbia e pennellate grigie che sul bordo cominciavano a sgretolarsi, annunciando la distruzione che inevitabilmente stava giungendo. _La distruzione di cosa_?  
Ma ciò che faceva raggelare il sangue di Levi erano degli enormi occhi di quell’ineguagliabile giada e riflessi di zaffiro – una ninfa? –, riconosciuti dal suo subconscio da qualche strana malia, che si intravedevano sotto il pelo dell’acqua cristallina, scrutando con sfida e provocazione chiunque vi si riflettesse. Chiunque provasse ad attaccarli, promettendogli l’annientamento. E Levi, con orrore, si rese conto di conoscere a menadito quell’espressione fiera ed impavida, come se li avesse dipinti lui stesso. Il pennello in mano, le setole piene di tempera che scalfivano la tela e l’accarezzavano per dare visibilità ai suoi tormenti.  
«Parla della guerra» annunciò lo scrittore nel silenzio, la voce che si faceva più bassa e meditativa. «L’autore girava tutte le terre colpite dalla guerra e mostrava i suoi quadri che decantavano la bellezza della natura, perfino ad un passo dal disfacimento. Era il suo modo di combattere, di far vedere il sole nell’oscurità, di invitare a ribellarsi e resistere, che davanti alla miseria ci sarebbe stato sempre qualcosa ad accoglierli».  
O _qualcuno_ , ma Levi doveva tenerlo per sé, non poteva rivelare quanto la presenza, benché soltanto vocale, di Eren avesse incrinato l’asse del suo intero mondo. «Chi è l’autore?».  
«Oh, questo è divertente» il ridacchiare leggero del giovane non aiutò la sanità mentale del curatore già brutalmente in bilico. «Levi Ackermann».  
«Mi prendi in giro?» Levi non aveva proprio voglia di giocare. Mai.  
«No, affatto» ma il tono del ragazzo era ancora allietato e l’uomo poteva sentirlo perfettamente. «Sei un suo discendente?».  
«Non mi risulta di essere imparentato con pittori» e meno che meno con quello.  
«È vissuto tanto tempo fa, secoli e secoli ci dividono, per quanto possiamo saperne, potresti esserlo» c’era una nota di venerazione nelle sue parole, unito ad una di autentica nostalgia che Levi provava insieme a lui in qualsiasi occasione. «È l’unico quadro che gli è sopravvissuto, magari un giorno salterà fuori qualcos’altro».  
Eren amava le cause perse, in qualche modo si era preso a cuore quell’opera di qualcuno che era stato dimenticato. «Vuoi davvero usare quest’immagine per il tuo libro?».  
«Non lo so, qualcosa di similare. Sono soprattutto gli occhi che mi interessano» affermò Eren senza giri di parole, contemplando l’idea che gli era ben chiara.  
«Gli occhi?» chiese in una eco il redattore, irrigidendosi sulla poltroncina reclinabile.  
«Sì» confermò Eren con vigore, accendendosi. «Sono gli occhi di un combattente, di un guerriero. Sono gli occhi del mio protagonista».  
_Gli occhi tanto amati dal capitano_ , Levi poteva quasi capirlo, erano gli stessi che vedeva nel medesimo personaggio ed in Eren. «Vedrò cosa posso fare, ma non ti prometto nulla».  
Eren sorrise più a se stesso, accarezzando lievemente il verde rigoglioso delle iridi a lui fin troppo familiari. «Si dice che li disegnasse su ogni tela, che quasi sostituissero la sua firma. Si dice che stesse cercando qualcuno di introvabile».  
«Ogni artista è dannato a modo proprio» ed il curatore avrebbe preferito non conoscere quella particolare sfaccettatura dell’intera faccenda.  
«Sì, ma com’è una vita dedita alla ricerca di qualcuno? Avrà sofferto?» domandò l’esordiente a nessuno in particolare, ma a se stesso, entrando in una personale sfera da sognatore, vagliando possibilità di ogni sorta.  
«Tutti cerchiamo qualcuno, Eren» era la condizione umana, era la propria.  
«Davvero? Anche lei?» chiese di conseguenza, incitato dalle risposte controllate dell’editor che non si esponeva in nessuna circostanza.  
«Sì» confermò l’uomo, massaggiandosi le tempie appesantite.  
«L’ha trovato?» continuò Eren con voce soffusa, il calore che attraversava l’altoparlante e gli assordava i timpani.  
«No» _sì_ , ancora una volta il suo subconscio voleva avere la meglio su di lui, dettare legge, pretendere di conoscere qualcosa che lui ignorava, ma per una volta Levi non poteva dissentire.  
«Crede davvero che il capitano ami il protagonista?» Eren aveva la brutta abitudine di uscirsene con le domande più disparate quand’era meno opportuno e spesso Levi poteva rimanerci secco.  
«Eren, è ancora troppo presto per pensarci» il redattore non voleva pensarci minimamente, mai nella vita; non avrebbe mai dovuto alzare quel polverone che spesso metteva in crisi Eren perché Levi vedeva qualcosa che lui non riusciva a scorgere, eppure continuava a scrivere, continuava a mettere parole e parole che attestassero quanto fosse vero, quanto il rapporto tra i due personaggi che il ragazzo nemmeno sapeva di star scrivendo fosse fondamentale. «Concentriamoci sul concludere il primo libro e poi vedremo» ma il fantomatico volume era quasi pronto per la stampa e poi non sarebbe esistita ragione per cui Levi avrebbe dovuto passare tutto quel tempo con il ragazzo al telefono. Sarebbero arrivate altre cose, un giorno si sarebbero dovuti concentrare su come creare dell’ottima pubblicità, presentare al mondo Eren Jaeger, ma era qualcosa che sarebbe venuto molto dopo.  
«Non finirà bene» rivelò in un fulmine al ciel sereno l’esordiente, fermando il proseguimento temporale.  
«Per chi?» Levi era sicuro di essersi perso qualcosa, che Eren stesse portando avanti un ragionamento tutto suo che aveva bisogno di esternare ad alta voce, per rendere concreto ciò che la sua mente stava partorendo; non era neanche una cosa insolita.  
Ci fu un interminabile intervallo privo di alcun suono, quasi l’autore avesse bisogno di prendere coraggio per ciò che aveva da dire. «Per loro».  
«Ah» un groppo alla gola colpì Levi ed una terribile sensazione di déjà-vu lo invase.  
«La morte è inevitabile» per Eren non esisteva un’alternativa diversa da quella. «È questa la loro storia».  
«Separati o insieme?» l’editor non avrebbe dovuto avere l’ardire di porre quella domanda, ma c’era qualcosa in lui che gli suggeriva di conoscere già la risposta.  
«Separati» il loro destino era quello di rimanere divisi in ogni aspetto, non c’erano scappatoie.  
«Chi dei due?» era incredibile come il curatore fosse tanto masochista da voler affrontare un argomento che avrebbero dovuto intraprendere quando sarebbero arrivati soltanto alla conclusione ed era sicuro che ci sarebbe voluto tanto tempo, anni, ma Eren l’aveva scolpito in testa e Levi non poteva ignorarlo.  
Eren sussultò al ripetitore e l’agitazione lo colpì come se lo riguardasse. «Il protagonista».  
Si sopravviveva alla morte della persona amata? La risposta che la mente del redattore gli concesse non gli piacque minimamente. «E cosa ne sarà del capitano?».  
«Non lo so» confessò Eren completamente smarrito, il dubbio che non poteva colmare. «Ho un vuoto su di lui dopo quel momento».  
Levi invece aveva un’idea che voleva scartare e che per una frazione di secondo si impossessò dell’intero organismo. «È rilevante per la trama?».  
«No» affermò convinto il ragazzo, riprendendo quella grinta che momentaneamente aveva perso. «Il lettore potrà immagine lo sviluppo che preferisce».  
«Allora non preoccupartene» ed in qualche modo sentiva di star andando contro se stesso, ma allo stesso tempo era rincuorato da una nozione che Eren ignorava.  
«Mi sembra così ingiusto» proferì lo scrittore con rammarico, il dissenso verso la sua medesima persona. «Non è corretto nei suoi riguardi».  
Il calore che gli partì dal centro del cuore Levi avrebbe dovuto ignorarlo, non sarebbe mai dovuto esistere, insieme alla fitta che mal bilanciava l’intero assetto; era una condanna. «Magari un giorno si ricongiungeranno».  
Seppe di aver detto la cosa sbagliata quando Eren precipitò nei più assordanti dei silenzi. «Reincarnazione?».  
Il suo scetticismo avrebbe dovuto fargli provare molto dolore. «Qualsiasi cosa, la storia è tua, Eren».  
«Crede a queste cose, signor editor?» il turbamento dell’esordiente aveva lasciato spazio ad un’ironia latente che veniva fuori quando più se ne aveva bisogno; forse era l’unico modo per stemperare qualcosa che non andava sfiorato.  
«È un’opera di fantasia, non è soggetta alle limitazioni terrene» al contrario delle condizioni in cui si trovavano loro, per quanto la sua mente deviata che gli giocava strani scherzi avesse delle obiezioni in proposito.  
Eren borbottò in assenso e Levi sapeva benissimo che conoscere i significati di tutti i suoi mormorii non fosse una cosa propriamente sana. «Ma non è quel tipo di storia».  
«Lo so» se c’era una cosa che Eren non evitava mai, era sottolineare come stessero realmente le cose.  
«Però può immaginare qualsiasi futuro per loro» gli concesse magnanimo l’autore, rimarcando sulla sua idea iniziale di libertà di pensiero sul finale della sua opera. Il problema consisteva in un Levi che voleva privarsi della capacità di immaginarli. In qualsiasi circostanza.  
Levi Ackermann era conosciuto per essere risoluto, inflessibile, impeccabile nel suo lavoro e diffidente fino al midollo, provare ad avere un rapporto amichevole con lui era pressoché fuori da ogni cognizione ed in genere si veniva fulminati sul posto, perfino se si era soltanto alla stessa linea telefonica. Essere imparziale era una prerogativa che gli riusciva perfettamente, come il totale distacco, l’inesistenza di secondi fini.  
Sì, era un uomo che non permetteva legami, finché un manoscritto su giganti che mangiavano gli esseri umani non era capitato sulla sua scrivania ed aveva composto il numero dell’esordiente più promettente che fosse capitato alla casa editrice da decenni.  
«Voglio mostrartelo io» gli aveva comunicato quando aveva ricevuto finalmente la prima copia stampata del romanzo a cui lavoravano da mesi. La doppia copertina, una rigida e l’altra con le alette di carta lucida, la trama accurata sul retro e l’immagine in primo piano come la fantasia di Eren l’aveva sognata, con il suo nome ben impresso alla base del volume e quegli enormi occhi minacciosi di smeraldo che raccontavano ogni cosa. Era perfetto.  
«Dove mi vuole?» Eren non si era fatto trovare impreparato alla richiesta, frastornato e destabilizzato all’inizio, ma ad un certo punto sarebbe dovuto accadere.  
«Lo sai» ma Levi ci aveva pensato abbastanza attentamente da voler rendere concreto il loro primissimo incontro?  
Il verso dei gabbiani fu ciò che sentì immediatamente, insieme allo schiumare delle onde, la salsedine che gli appestò l’olfatto, il vento sul viso e l’enorme distesa della sabbia cocente, la completa ignoranza di che aspetto avesse quello scrittore da quattro soldi che gli dannava l’esistenza.  
Procedette di un passo sul terreno di una grana sottilissima, sprofondando lievemente e dirigendosi verso la battigia dove vi erano pochissime figure a fissare l’immensità dell’oceano, quasi tutti in gruppi o coppie ed una soltanto in completa solitudine, totalmente immersa nella contemplazione del blu che continuava all’infinito e senza sosta, fino a raggiungere il sole, senza spegnerlo.  
Si immobilizzò ad un paio di centimetri dietro la presenza dell’estraneo, incerto che fosse proprio lui, ma guidato da quell’inconscio che continuava a volerne sapere maggiormente. La fisionomia gli appariva spaventosamente familiare, come tutto quello che lo riguardava, la sola voce che conosceva e di cui non poteva fare a meno.  
Lo vide girarsi al suono delle scarpe che muovevano la sabbia, i capelli castani che andarono in ogni direzione per via della brezza marina, le incredibili ed indimenticabili iridi del verde più intenso e splendente che avesse visto, con plateali sfumature di un azzurro incantevole, i lineamenti decisi ed identici alle sue memorie che riaffiorarono in un istante, collegando ogni pezzo e mettendolo davanti alle innumerevoli vite in cui si era ammattito per trovarlo senza saperlo, perdendolo ogni singola volta. «Eren».  
Eren si irrigidì nell’immediato, il viso che perdeva colore e gli occhi che si sgranarono, inumidendosi, rimanendo a corto d’ossigeno. «Capitano».  
Dopo tutti i millenni che li avevano separati, dopo tutte le volte a cui aveva assistito alla sua morte, al continuo muro creato dal destino beffardo e dalle coincidenze che si sprecavano, era lì in tutto il suo fastidioso splendore. «Sei tu, fin dall’inizio» quel maledetto quadro che l’esordiente aveva preso come guida, Levi l’aveva seriamente dipinto di propria mano, pennellata dopo pennellata, inseguendolo. L’aveva raggiunto con ere di ritardo.  
Il labbro inferiore di quello che era stato l’Ultima Speranza tremò ed una singola lacrima scappò a quello sguardo troppo emotivo fin dalla notte dei tempi, irrigandogli uno zigomo ed immortalando il momento. «A quanto pare».  
Levi non resistette – era certo che non sarebbe riuscito a farlo in qualunque caso, che innamorarsi ogni singola volta di Eren fosse inevitabile – e si precipitò verso di lui, incorniciandogli il viso tra le mani e cancellando la stilla d’acqua cristallina che morì tra le falangi, abbandonando la ventiquattrore di pelle nera sulla riva che conteneva la fantomatica prima stampa che raccontava realmente ed inconsciamente la loro storia, con sovrapposta l’unica tela sopravvissutagli che un Levi del passato sognava di dedicargli e di cui l’attuale Eren aveva sentito il richiamo.  
Toccarlo, toccarlo davvero, dopo gli infiniti secoli, vivo e pulsante, lo uccise.  
Levi lo inchiodò con le iridi dell’argento e dello zaffiro ed Eren rimase completamente tra le sue dita, mentre le pupille del Soldato più Forte sondavano qualcosa alle loro spalle, sopra le loro teste e perfino sotto i piedi. «Cosa sta cercando?» prendere coraggio, elencare quelle poche parole che lo mettevano in allarme, fu una sfida notevole, qualcosa che fino a qualche minuto prima gli era apparsa incredibilmente facile. Parlare con il suo redattore, con _Levi_ , era ciò che di più elementare potesse compiere.  
L’attenzione ritornò sul ragazzo e per la prima volta si specchiarono veramente l’uno nell’altro. «Mi sei stato strappato troppe volte, Eren».  
«Oh» soffiò l’autore con una comprensione che finalmente si palesava, troppo concentrato su chi aveva dinnanzi ad assicurarsi che fosse in carne ed ossa. «Nessuna bomba, nessuna guerra o missione suicida. Nessun treno che mi porterà via».  
Tutto l’assetto di Levi cambiò, la consapevolezza che la Coordinata conservasse i medesimi ed identici ricordi che possedeva, i drammi che insieme avevano affrontato e che li avevano condannati, eppure aveva colto che il titano non conoscesse minimamente ciò che accadeva dopo la sua tragica dipartita. Non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere quante volte l’avesse seguito nell’oblio, macchiandosi del peccato più grande. «Lo spero».  
Una mano di Eren risalì fino a quella dell’uomo, intrecciandone le dita sul suo stesso volto, senza pensare di poter sciogliere il contatto, di privare colui che l’aveva guidato nel passato a cui appartenevano del tocco di cui necessitava per concretizzare la verità, schioccando un bacio d’aria che sfiorò l’epidermide del pollice. «Capitano, sono qui. Proprio qui».  
L’orrore delle antiche memorie di Levi tornò a tormentarlo ed il bisogno di cancellarlo, di sovrastarlo e sostituirlo con qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che non fosse legato alla morte, lo sovrastò, portandolo a congiungere le labbra con quelle di Eren, ad incatenarlo a quel bacio con cui voleva mangiarlo per non essere più separarti, per annullare le volte che nella disperazione si era ritrovato a reclamare perché non poteva lasciarlo andare, anche se non era più con lui.  
Erano calde, pulsanti, piene di vita, stracolme dell’essenza di Eren, così opposte a quelle che aveva baciato quando ogni scintilla era svanita, lasciando soltanto un corpo vuoto e tutto quello che erano nel disfacimento. Così simili a quelle di un Eren privo di memoria che l’aveva ugualmente amato sopra ogni cosa. Erano casa. «Sì».  
Eren sorrise un po’ inebetito a quella morsa, il rossore che primeggiava sulle gote e Levi poté soltanto rinnovare quel contatto tra le loro bocche. «Forse aveva ragione sul protagonista innamorato del capitano».  
Le dita del redattore scivolarono tra i capelli color del mogano che continuavano a scappare al fruscio del vento, catturandone una ciocca ed entrandovi dopo secoli nuovamente in confidenza; nemmeno le fibre del cuoio capelluto erano cambiate. «Di un’altra cosa sono sicuro» proferì con certezza, i polpastrelli che non sembravano volersi saziare di lui. «Il capitano ti ama».  
Dalla bocca di Eren scappò un singhiozzo e le iridi di smeraldo si inumidirono senza eguali, tremando sotto il suo tocco ardente e per la prima volta, dopo ere intere, Levi poté permettersi finalmente di sorridere tra le sue labbra bollenti, mentre l’Ultima Speranza lo avvolgeva con le lunghissime braccia, sullo sfondo dell’oceano che Eren amava e che Levi aveva imparato ad amare con lui.  
_Forse è questa la volta buona_.

**Author's Note:**

> A volte vorrei sapere perché mi inoltro in queste avventure pericolose, ma le dita nella maggior parte dei casi scorrono da sole sulla tastiera.  
> È la shot più lunga che abbia scritto e fin dall’inizio non sapevo se sarebbe stata una storia da un solo capitolo o da più, alla fine credo sia un intermezzo e dividerla perderebbe abbastanza di senso, quindi niente, per una volta ce la terremo bella chilometrica così com’è.  
> Non credo ci sia tantissimo che possa aggiungere su di essa, spero che i così detti spoiler siano talmente amalgamati e poco toccati che non si percepiscano nemmeno, soprattutto per chi segue l’anime.  
> Avere mille versioni dello stesso nome non è mai una felicità, alla fine ho scelto quelle con cui mi relazionavo meglio e che combaciano con l’idea che mi sono fatta dell’Attacco dei Giganti in generale.  
> Vorrei ringraziare la mia Beta (EarthquakeMG) che come di consueto mi ha seguito in quest’ennesimo lavoro infinito, che deve subirsi sempre il mio interrogatorio perché non c’è lettore più severo di me stessa.  
> Ringrazio chiunque passerà di qui, chi le lascerà qualche parola, chi l’apprezzerà e chi si perderà nel vortice del tempo in cui sono caduti Levi ed Eren, in una rinascita continua.  
> Alla prossima,  
> Antys


End file.
